A Lenda dos Semi-Titãs (The Legend of the Half-Titans)
by TheGodessofElves
Summary: Esqueça tudo que você sabe sobre os Titãs. Agora imagine uma nova versão da história, onde eles não passam apenas de divindades que lutam por interesses que vão além da vingança. Mas além disso, eles têm um segredo, algo há muito tempo escondido. Quer descobrir? Então siga quatro guerreiros em uma aventura, em que por um grande objetivo, se unirão a cinco jovens semideusas.
1. Prólogo: Maria Helena POV

\- Pai... Eu não aguento mais. Podem ir sem mim.

Eu arquejava. Já não me restava fôlego algum. Meus pulmões ardiam e minhas pernas tremiam; como naquele dia horrível.

Aos poucos, fui perdendo o equilíbrio e a força, caindo em meio às raízes e folhas do chão. Meu pai virou-se de imediato e correu até mim, assustado, pronto para me carregar em suas costas.

\- Está louca?! Eu nunca vou te abandonar.

Consegui sorrir em meio àquele caos. Já o ouvira dizer aquilo tantas vezes, mas a frase ainda surtia o mesmo efeito em mim.

Mas agora...

Dói.

De repente, o chão desabou aos pés dele. Na mesma hora, saltei para frente, reunindo as forças que ainda restavam dentro de mim e agarrei sua mão com rapidez. Ouvimos um uivo demoníaco, que não parecia ter vindo de muito longe, então o desespero tomou-me por inteiro.

\- Eles estão vindo. Minha filha, saia daqui. Você precisa correr, pegue sua irmã, vão para o acampamento Meio-Sangue. Estarão seguras lá.

Seu tom de súplica cortou meu coração em um milhão de pedaços.

\- NÃO! Eu não vou deixar você morrer! Ficou doido? Suba pai, vamos lá!

\- E-eu...eu não vou conseguir, a terra vai ceder ao meus peso. Prefiro que você me solte ao te levar junto para este buraco.

Fechei os olhos com força e balancei a cabeça fortemente.

\- Maria Helena! Os cães estão perto! Vão matar vocês duas, se você não for!

Gritou ele.

\- Eu não me importo! É melhor do que nunca mais poder te ver.

\- Me escute. O seu destino ainda está por vir, eu já cumpri com o meu. É por isso que você e sua irmã têm que viv-

\- Não posso fazer isso pai!

Ele olhou no mais profundo de meus olhos. Ainda me lembro de seu rosto tão passivo, observando-me cair no sono, quando era criança...

Dói.

\- Você disse que nunca me abandonaria, vivia dizendo isso. E agora...sou eu quem não vou abandoná-lo.

Ele apenas sorriu, deslizando propositalmente a mão da minha. Em pânico e com raiva por ele estar fazendo aquilo, tentei agarrar seu braço desesperadamente, mas isso só o fazia tentar se soltar cada vez mais.

\- PARA COM ISSO! Tente subir!

Gritei tão alto que por pouco não estourei a garganta. Lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, uma atrás da outra, como duas pequenas cachoeiras.

\- Tem que proteger a sua irmã. – Disse ele, com a voz também embargada pelo choro. – Prometa que vai protegê-la.

\- E-eu pro-prometo p-papai.

Solucei.

\- Essa é a minha menina...

Novamente, ele sorriu. Mas desta vez havia dor em seu olhar.

Depois de um longo e horrível silêncio, ele suspirou profundamente. E por fim, disse:

\- Eu amo vocês.

E com essas ultimas palavras, soltou a minha mão.

Acordei gritando, mas os outros nem pareceram perceber. Estava encharcada de suor e percebi que meu rosto estava molhado por causa das lágrimas.

Isso dói.

Inspirei e respirei fundo, lembrando-me de como eu e minha irmã chegamos ao acampamento, há três meses; exaustas, assustadas e destruídas por dentro.

Olhei pela janela do chalé; a lua estava cheia, a noite, surpreendentemente estrelada e podia ouvir as ondas do mar se quebrando nas rochas. Joguei os cobertores para o lado e silenciosamente me esgueirei entre os chalés e desci o pavilhão, tomando o cuidado para que nenhuma harpia da limpeza ou um espírito da natureza me avistasse. Sem muito esforço, aliás, porque quando se é filha de Hécate, a noite está sempre ao seu favor.

Ao chegar à encosta. Tirei as sandálias para sentir a areia entre meus dedos e sentei-me pesadamente, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. Pouco tempo pareceu se passar, quando ouvi passos às minhas costas e fiquei aliviada em pressentir que não era uma harpia, ou outro campista de Hécate...

\- O que faz acordada há essa hora?

Perguntei, sem lhe dirigir o rosto.

\- Simplesmente não consegui dormir sabendo que estaria aqui.

Afastei as mãos do rosto e voltei-me para ela; uma figura de pijama azulado com desenhos de flores havaianas vermelhas e casaco preto, os cabelos loiros e volumosos presos em um coque desajeitado e olhos verdes que reluziam a luz lunar.

\- Sonhei com papai outra vez... O dia em que-

Eu engoli em seco o resto da frase. Meus olhos ameaçaram se encher de lágrimas e meu queixo começou a tremer, mas antes que ela pudesse notar, escondi novamente o rosto nas mãos. Com um suspiro profundo, Milena sentou-se ao meu lado e tocou meu ombro.

\- Você não teve culpa de nada, tentou o que pôde para salvá-lo. Mas sabe que ele sempre zelou muito mais pelas nossas vidas. Ele sempre nos protegeu de toda maneira... até tentou nos esconder no Brasil! – Brincou. – Ele nos amava... Sinto tanta falta dele.

Dói. Isso dói muito.

Encarei o mar e me perguntei o porquê de os mortais amarem muito mais seus filhos semideuses, do que os próprios deuses. Isso é mais uma prova para mim, de que eles não são nada. Eu não ligo se minha mãe é uma deles. Não sinto raiva dela... Eu só não me curvaria diante de um Olimpiano.

Pensei nas inúmeras histórias que os campistas mais antigos me contaram, as histórias sobre um garoto. Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon. Ele deve estar com sua mãe, que tanto o ama, agora. Gostaria de poder conhecê-lo, no próximo verão. Connor disse que, sem ele, eu e minha irmã não estaríamos aqui agora. Quer saber?...acho que preferiria assim. Com o meu pai vivo e minha antiga vida de volta.

\- São poucos os que amam os seus filhos da maneira que nosso pai nos ama.

Eu disse, finalmente.

Milena assentiu com um sorriso, abraçando-me ternamente.

\- São sim, minha irmã... São sim...


	2. A sombra e sua aura: Milena POV

Aproximei-me da fogueira e nela joguei minhas oferendas aos deuses; duas fatias de torrada e um ovo frito. A manhã estava fria, um vento gelado soprava nos rostos dos campistas. Eu e minha irmã sempre gostamos muito de dias frios, tenho a sensação de que em dias assim, meus nervos relaxam e consigo pensar com mais clareza.

Pensar com clareza...quem em plena morte do pai, consegue pensar com clareza?

Ao meu lado, alguém bufou. Parecia irritado, por ter que jogar sua melhor fatia de bacon no fogo. Olhei ao meu redor, vendo que em todos os pratos dos outros campistas, havia algum tipo de carne. Será que eu sou a única vegetariana neste acampamento?

\- Milena?

Chamou-me uma voz masculina. Virei-me para trás e me deparei com Mathew Smith. Mathew e eu havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos, desde que passara a me recuperar do choque e da depressão profunda, causas da grande tragédia de minha vida.

\- Algum problema?

Perguntei-lhe.

\- Bem. Você parece...distante. Está tudo bem?

Suspirei profundamente e o meu olhar se voltou involuntariamente na direção de minha irmã, sentada à mesa de Hécate; seu prato estava intacto, ela ainda nem ao menos fizera sua oferenda à mãe. Seus cabelos longos e ondulados estavam visivelmente embaraçados e embaixo de suas pálpebras inferiores, enormes olheiras roxas se destacavam em seu rosto cansado. Desde que chegamos ao acampamento, ela tem sonhado com tudo o que aconteceu no dia em que chegamos. Aquele dia...aquele momento...foi como se parte de mim tivesse desaparecido para sempre. Mas sei, que para Maria foi muito pior, pois ela o viu morrer, bem diante dos seus olhos e como se não bastasse, ela culpa a si mesma por isso...tenho medo de que ela mude sua personalidade, por conta desta tristeza. Não posso julga lá, ele era tão importante para ela, quanto para mim, ele não teve medo de assumi-la como filha e a tratava com o mesmo amor que tinha para comigo.

Sinto tanta falta dele.

\- São os pesadelos de sua irmã, não são?

\- Mais do que isto, eu diria...

Mathew arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho curioso.

\- Eu sei que esse assunto pode ser um pouco delicado, mas...Maria não é sua irmã de sangue, é?

Não consegui esconder o meu susto. Tinha medo de que as pessoas entendessem esse fato de forma errada. Eu não queria que as pessoas vissem meu pai como um adúltero, ou como um vagabundo pervertido. A verdade, é que ele queria ter pedido minha mãe em casamento, antes de ele saber quem ela realmente era.

\- Por favor, Math. Não conte isto a ninguém... Poucas pessoas sabem disso.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Me preparei para defender a honra e a dignidade de meu pai, mas o garoto não demonstrou nenhum tipo de indignação ou desgosto quanto a ele.

\- Está certo, não vou contar a ninguém. Só quero que você me conte o que aconteceu. Conte-me a história de vocês.

Eu hesitei por um instante, teria dito não. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, Quíron bateu o casco no chão. No meio da algazarra, não notei uma menina que estava sentada ao seu lado na mesa em um banco de mármore. Ela parecia nervosa. Sua pele era morena e os cabelos curtos, que à primeira vista pareciam ser negros. Quatro mechas azuis – incluindo uma, que se podia ver em uma pequena e única trança. – decoravam-no de uma forma que Thalia gostaria. Vestia um colete de couro sintético preto, camisa branca, calças jeans surradas e um par de Sneakers azuis escuros.

\- Heróis! Quero apresentar-lhes nossa mais nova campista. – ele voltou-se para a menina, logo em seguida. – Pode levantar-se, minha jovem.

A garota levantou-se timidamente, encarando as mesas com olhos redondos e escuros. Em seguida, Quíron continuou:

\- Está é Jaci Joe, vinda do Japão. Espero que a recebam bem entre vocês.

Meu olhar se encontrou com o de minha irmã. Acho que ambas pensamos a mesma coisa. De qual dos deuses ela era filha?

Então percebi algo estranho, uma presença anormal. Olhei de soslaio para um conjunto de arbustos na base do pavilhão e distingui uma sombra estranha. Lembrei-me do que os irmãos Stoll me contaram. Depois do ataque do exército de monstros de Luke Castellan ao acampamento, as defesas mágicas ao redor nunca mais foram as mesmas.

Atenta, a qualquer movimento brusco da figura. Tirei lentamente a adaga da bainha em minha cintura e esperei.

De repente, uma enorme aranha gigante irrompeu do lado direito da colina. Todos levantarem-se com um salto, afastando-se rapidamente do alcance dela. Ela ficou imóvel por um momento, estudando as expressões assustadas de cada um. Para meu desespero, ao me focalizar, a aranha sentiu-se ameaçada pela adaga que eu trazia em minha mão esquerda e grunhiu horrivelmente como se dissesse: "eu vou acabar com você".

Ela se impulsionou e saltou na minha direção com as mandíbulas abertas. Eu não iria me deixar ser morta por uma aranha e certamente, já tinha calculado um movimento de ataque que a mataria. Então a aranha, por um motivo misterioso, caiu no chão, dura como pedra. Sua boca peluda espumava e ela tremia como se fossem espasmos. Se não fosse impossível, eu diria que ela estava tendo um ataque de convulsão. Olhei para trás em direção dos arbustos, para checar se a figura estranha ainda permanecia lá, mas para minha surpresa, ela se fora. A aranha gritou pela última vez. Observei mais atentamente as pessoas ao meu redor, para procurar por quem estaria fazendo aquilo e percebi que Jaci Joe, durante toda a "convulsão" da aranha, mantivera seus olhos fortemente fechados e o cenho cerrado.

Todos testemunharam quando a saliva do aracnídeo finalmente cessou e quando os espasmos acabaram anunciando que a vida deixara seu corpo. Nem Quíron, nem nenhum dos campistas conseguiam se mover, seus olhos estavam arregalados, devido ao susto e a terrível cena de morte lenta do monstro. Poucos segundos depois, um brilho vermelho se fez por cima da cabeça de Jaci Joe, revelando uma única papoula: símbolo de Morfeu.

Todos sorriram ao ver aquilo. Ela, pelo contrário, pareceu assustada.

\- O-que houve? P-por que estão olhando para mim d-desta m-maneira?

Gaguejou.

Quíron se aproximou dela e curvou-se rapidamente.

\- Filha de Morfeu...agora está determinado.

O sorriso da menina foi de orelha a orelha, ela devia estar realmente feliz, por finalmente poder saber quem era seu progenitor. Tudo o que eu não consegui entender, foi o fato de ela já saber da existência de seus poderes. Como ela já poderia controla-los, se nem sabia de suas origens?

A hora do café da manhã havia acabado, e todos nós descemos o pavilhão, para começar nossas atividades diárias. Todos, menos Jaci Joe, cujo acompanhou Quíron, na direção de seu novo chalé. Maria e eu caminhávamos juntas, em direção ao lago de canoagem, onde esperaríamos por mais dois amigos nossos: Mathew e Logan: o sátiro. Não fora ele quem nos trouxera para o acampamento, nós nos afastamos do mesmo que nos guiara, por conta da tragédia. Sabemos que ele não teve culpa de nada, mas decidimos nos distanciar de tudo que nos lembrasse àquele dia. Logan, do contrário, nos deu muito apoio e muito ânimo nos terríveis primeiros dias, quando o desespero de realmente percebermos que nunca mais veríamos nosso pai, nos atingiu. Ele tem uma natureza engraçada, posso dizer que ele é do tipo "estabanado".

\- Que manhã mais agitada...

Brinquei.

Maria não prestou atenção, continuou a andar, pensativa, com os olhos voltados para o chão.

\- Minha irmã, por favor, esqueça esse sonho. Eu sei que-

\- Não estou pensando no sonho.

Declarou ela, ainda olhando para baixo com o cenho fechado.

\- Então... o que é?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e antes que pudesse começar, olhou para trás, para ter certeza de que ninguém nos observava. De repente me puxou pela manga da camisa, aproximando meu ouvido de sua boca.

\- Você viu aquela coisa, não viu?

Sussurrou.

\- Ah, a papoula? É claro que sim-

\- Não estou falando disso! Estou falando da sombra estranha atrás do arbusto!

Minha expressão tornou-se séria. Afastei o ouvido e a encarei, cruzando os braços.

\- Eu sabia que você, iria vê-la...o que acha que é?

\- Eu só tenho certeza de três coisas, era uma pessoa humana, era mulher e não estava ali com más intenções.

\- Como sabe?

\- A energia dela. É a mesma de quando você ou Mathew estão com medo. E a aura. A aura era rosa, isso quer dizer- AI!

Maria foi interrompida por um forte tapa dado em suas costas. Furiosa, ela assoprou a franja castanho-escura do rosto e virou-se para trás.

\- Ih! Foi mal! Não sabia que poderia ser tão forte!

Explicou-se o jovem sátiro de cabelos negros esvoaçados. Ela o fuzilou com seus olhos negros e uma esfera de energia arroxeada começou a crescer na palma de sua mão.

\- Logan, me diga. O que você pretendia com isso?

Perguntou-lhe em tom ameaçador. Levantando a mão enfeitiçada em sua direção, pronta para jogar, o que quer que fosse aquilo. Assustado, Logan colocou os braços à sua frente, com a intenção de se proteger.

\- Eu só queria, te assustar...me descul-

Maria estava para lhe jogar a esfera, quando Mathew se pôs entre eles.

\- Opa! Opa! Já tivemos muitas queimaduras esse mês, vamos dar umas férias para o curandeiro aqui, por favor!

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Maria desfez a esfera em sua mão, a energia extinguiu-se aos poucos em espirais, até desaparecer com uma pequena claridade.

\- Lá vem o filho de Apolo. Como está Math?

Disse ela, cumprimentando-o com o punho.

\- Cansado e um pouco impressionado pelo que vi hoje.

\- N-não entendo. Que motivo a aranha teria para sair da floresta?

Indagou Logan, saindo de trás de seu amigo.

Minha cabeça pareceu dar um rápido "click" e então eu liguei os fatos. A aranha não queria nos ferir de início. Ela devia estar atrás da figura escondida nos arbustos. Do outro lado do pavilhão!

\- Milena, o que foi?

A voz de Maria tirou-me de meus pensamentos. Voltei-me para o grupo e vi que todos me encaravam atentamente.

\- Depois eu explico. Venham, vamos remar algumas canoas.

Todos se entreolharam, confusos, antes de me seguirem em direção ao lago.


	3. Visão do passado: Jaci POV

Eu e Quíron andamos por alguns pontos do acampamento, enquanto ele me contava sobre como era a vida de um semideus e sobre o meu treinamento. Confesso que fiquei muito assustada, com todas aquelas profecias mortais e destinos horríveis. Eu sabia que era uma semideusa desde pequena, meu tutor, Chad, nunca me escondeu isto, mesmo assim, não queria ser alvo daquelas coisas, nunca pensei que a vida de alguém como eu, poderia ser tão perigosa. Mas...pensando melhor...em meus sonhos mais secretos, sempre desejei em ter uma vida completamente diferente da dos outros. E aqui estava a minha chance. Neste acampamento.

Estávamos em silêncio, apenas observando a agitação dos outros campistas. Eu havia conhecido todos os chalés, desde o meu – no qual as paredes eram feitas de quartzo e as portas e janelas de granito cinzento, nuvens formavam o teto e os dois degraus na frente da porta. Fiquei um bom tempo pulando entre eles, subindo e descendo, alegre como uma criança. – até o de Hades, onde só havia apenas um garoto. Ele parecia ser extremamente solitário, pensei que talvez fosse uma das características de um filho de Hades, além dos olhos tristes e da pele pálida, mas ao examinar seu inconsciente, percebi que poderia ser muito mais do que isto. Quero saber mais sobre ele.

\- Ahn, Jaci Joe...

Começou Quíron, desconfortável. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a entrar em um assunto delicado. Chad, quando queria conversar comigo sobre algo que eu não me sentia à vontade, começava desta mesma forma.

\- Sim?

\- Bem...eu gostaria de conversar com você, sobre...sobre os seus poderes...como filha de Morfeu.

Parei de andar repentinamente e voltei minha total atenção a ele. Sempre quis saber sobre o que eu podia fazer, e quais eram minhas origens. Ser reclamada como filha de Morfeu, aliviou metade desses questionamentos, só queria saber até que limite meu poder poderia chegar e os mistérios que os rondavam.

\- O que têm eles?

\- Bom...você sabe algo, sobre seu pai?

Fiz que não, com a cabeça.

\- Seu pai, Morfeu, ele é o deus dos sonhos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, tanto de alegria quando de interesse. Agora, muitos fatos em minha vida faziam sentido. Não vou dizer, que não tive vontade de chorar, por ter tantas perguntas que me agonizaram a minha existência inteira, respondidas em uma e simples frase.

\- É claro! Agora eu sei! Sei porque sempre consegui apenas examinar o inconsciente das pessoas, por que eu conseguia controlar meus sonhos da forma que queria, e por que também conseguia ferir pessoas, através de pesadelos!

Gritei, animada.

\- Espere ai. Você sabia como ferir mortais através de seus poderes?

Opa...eu não deveria ter mencionado este último detalhe. Sua voz era autoritária, como se estivesse me dando bronca, coisa que eu odeio.

\- Sim...mas só quando elas me faziam mal.

Respondi encabulada.

Quíron suspirou profundamente, recuperando o seu foco.

\- Jaci, o que quero lhe perguntar é, como você sempre soube controlar perfeitamente os seus poderes, sem saber as suas origens e sem receber o treinamento adequado?

Eu esperava que ele me desse a resposta para essa pergunta. Ah que derrota! Estava mais confusa do que nunca.

\- Eu não sei...talvez...por que sejam poderes psíquicos?

\- Mesmo que sejam, isso é raro. Seis em cada meio milhão de semideuses têm essa perfeita habilidade precoce. Você já desenvolveu mais poderes em treze anos, do que uma semideusa como você, que tenha recebido o treinamento desde muito cedo.

\- Como, você sabe o quanto eu me desenvolvi?

\- O suficiente para que causasse uma espécie de "convulsão" em um aracnídeo.

Rebateu, cruzando os braços e me encarando.

\- A verdade, é que não sei como faço essas coisas e nem como as controlo. Por favor, Quíron, me ajude, preciso saber o que eu sou.

Suspirei. Me senti tão insegura, o que Quíron havia dito me causou muito estranhamento, senti-me como se estivesse sendo pressionada contra algo. E se esse "controle perfeito dos meus poderes" fosse para o meu mal? Para a minha destruição?

Está bem, eu digo: eu estou com medo.

Quíron sorriu e pôs a mão em meu ombro.

\- Criança, não se preocupe, é para isso que estou aqui. Se estiver com medo, enfrente-o! Encare-o frente a frente! As recompensas são maiores para aqueles que temem o que pode lhes acontecer, mas mesmo assim lutam até a morte. Conheço um bom exemplo, talvez você o siga quando o conhecer também.

Eu sorri. Suas palavras aliviaram meu coração. Ele conseguiu realmente me confortar.

\- Claro...mas sem a parte do "até a morte".

Brinquei.

\- Está certo.

Riu ele.

\- Obrigada Quíron.

Quíron apenas assentiu, mas podia ver um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos. Talvez, acho que ele não consiga convencer os outros campistas com suas palavras, ou acho que talvez ele seja muito sincero com relação aos seus destinos. Para mim, ele foi como Chad. Um amigo.

Andamos por mais alguns pontos, até chegarmos ao campo de morangos. O aroma das frutas era simplesmente delicioso. Ali, Quíron me deu as últimas boas vindas e se despediu, indo até os seus afazeres e me deixando respeitosamente sozinha, à beira da floresta. À beira da floresta. Não queria que minhas explorações acabassem por ali. Muitas outras coisas interessantes deveriam haver dentro dela. Olhei para os lados, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava me olhando e sem pensar duas vezes, adentrei rapidamente na mata.

A natureza sempre me trouxe paz interior, era incrível como o ser humano poderia ser tão otário, tão inútil, a ponto de destruir lugares tão pacíficos como aquele. Às vezes, penso que os verdadeiros monstros não são as dracaenas ou os minotauros, somos nós. Nós, que destruímos a cada dia, nosso próprio lar e tudo o que nele vive. Pensando nisso, e em como fiquei satisfeita por ter tido àquela conversa com o meu diretor de atividades, andei sem rumo até uma linda clareira. Inspirei e respirei fundo, sentindo o frescor das árvores e os poucos raios de sol que atingiam meu rosto com delicadeza.

De repente, senti como se tivesse levado uma martelada na cabeça. Uma forte vertigem apoderou-se de mim. Imagens confusas começaram a passar pela minha mente com tanta rapidez que eram quase que indistinguíveis. Vozes misteriosas juntaram-se a elas, ecoando cada vez mais alto em minha cabeça. Visualizei uma enorme safira repousando em mãos pálidas e delicadas, enquanto as vozes ficavam mais vívidas, até o ponto em que achei que meus tímpanos iriam explodir. Pontos arroxeados misturavam-se às imagens, como se eu estivesse levando múltiplos socos.

Alguém gritou em desespero...e enquanto perdia os sentidos, percebi que fora eu.

Lestrigões e gigantes apertavam-se em uma câmara de gelo, estalactites apontavam para suas cabeças ameaçadoramente. Uma elevação de cristal encontrava-se a frente de uma cratera escura e intimidadora. Eu assistia, em meio aquele tumulto, a chegada da convidada de nosso mestre. Uma bela mulher; penetrantes olhos cor púrpura, cabelos lisos e negros como a madrugada e pele pálida surgiu ao lado do comandante de todo aquele exército: o titã Crio. Espere ai...como eu sabia disso?

Eu não sabia como não conseguia controlar meu próprio corpo, e como aqueles gigantes não me atacavam. Queria correr, mas em vez disso, caminhei mais a frente para observar o plano que seria apresentado. Ué, como que eu sabia que um plano iria ser apresentado? Onde estou?

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada depois de meu grito agonizante. Aparentemente, eu estava inconsciente. Depois eu não tinha explicação do porque de estar ali.

Foi então que percebi.

Esse corpo não era meu. Eu estava vendo tudo através dos olhos de um lestrigão! Podia sentir tudo, mas não podia me mover ou falar. Era como se eu fosse um fantasma que compartilhava a forma daquele monstro, apesar de perceber que a verdade poderia ser mais complicada. Este jovem lestrigão, era o espírito e tudo a minha volta também. Eu deveria estar em algum acontecimento passado. Em uma memória.

\- Atenção idiotas! Todos vocês!

A voz de Crio, sombria e fria, causou arrepios em minha espinha. Bem, eu teria sentido arrepios...se pudesse sentir minha espinha.

\- Creio, que todos sabem o propósito para ter trazido vocês até aqui. Estão com a safira de Perséfone?

Um grupo de lestrigões passou abrindo caminho em meio à multidão. Um deles tinha um lenço dobrado na mão gigantesca. Este se curvou aos pés de Crio e ofereceu-lhe o embrulho e eu já sabia o que estava por vir. O titã levantou um pedaço do tecido, revelando uma safira que irradiava poder. A princípio, um poder que deveria ser usado para o bem, eu suspeitei. Em seguida, entregou-o a bela mulher, que já não era mais tão bela assim, depois de eu ter percebido suas intenções.

Todos assistiam inquietos, enquanto ela pronunciava algumas palavras que eu nunca tinha ouvido, uma espécie de feitiço. Uma energia sombria rodeou a safira, deixando toda a câmara escura. Todos estavam assustados, para o lestrigão em que minha consciência se hospedara, era como se aquela foça sombria estivesse sugando sua alma. Eu observei o sorriso maléfico de Crio crescer cada vez mais, enquanto novamente, os meus sentidos se esvaíram e tudo escureceu.

Meus olhos se abriram ao poucos, eu finalmente acordara do que quer que tenham sido aquelas memórias, minha visão estava turva, demorou um pouco até que ela se estabilizasse, quando isso aconteceu vi-me rodeada por várias pessoas, que olhavam atentamente para mim. Dentre elas, estavam: uma menina de cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, que mantinha uma expressão dura no rosto bonito - tenho certeza, de que se não soubesse que era uma campista, eu poderia facilmente confundi-la com uma estudante de escola militar. Com ela, estava um garoto com pelo menos 16 anos de idade; seus cabelos eram encaracolados, cor de caramelo, seus olhos eram de um profundo azul e os traços de seu rosto eram finos e elegantes, como aqueles filhos de Duques e Duquesas da época vitoriana em que vemos na TV. No meio deles se encontrava...aquela garota, na qual eu havia salvo da aranha gigante nesta manhã e um sátiro jovem, que parecia estar pensando nas piores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido comigo.

Quíron e o Sr. D observavam a confusão, um pouco mais afastados. Mas, uma figura em particular entre eles, me chamou a atenção: outro garoto que estava com o grupo, cujo parecia ser um pouco mais velho. Não era um garoto qualquer...seu corpo parecia ser formado por milhões de raízes, cada uma de um tom de verde e marrom diferente, usava um trapo costurado em volta da cintura que lembrava vagamente uma bermuda, seus olhos eram de um amarelo vivo e parecia que depois de olhar muito tempo para eles, você ficava literalmente hipnotizado. Seu cabelo, obviamente, tinha um tom de verde, mas era tão escuro, quanto as folhas dos pinheiros, como se fosse formado por outros milhões de fios de folhas de louro... e seus dentes...seus dentes eram inteiramente brancos, tão brancos que brilhavam na luz do sol. Algo surreal! Sei disso, porque ao ver que eu havia acordado, ele começou a sorrir com entusiasmo, como uma criança que acabara de abrir seu tão desejado presente de natal.

\- Que bom que acordou! Já estava começando a ficar preocupado!

Disse ele com um pequeno risinho. Algo que achei fofo e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

\- O-onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

\- Eu também não sei dizer muito bem... Eu apenas a vi cambaleando de dor, quando você desmaiou e resolvi te trazer até eles, pedindo ajuda.

Respondeu ele, apontando para o grupo.

A garota loira pôs-se a frente deles e ajoelhou-se a minha frente, estendendo a mão.

\- Você realmente nos assustou. Obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida hoje de manhã.

Fiz esforço para tentar me sentar e peguei sua mão, permitindo que ela me ajudasse a ficar em pé.

\- Realmente, não foi nada...qual é o seu nome?

Perguntei-lhe constrangida.

\- Milena. E estes são Mathew. Minha irmã, Maria Helena, nosso amigo Logan e este que nós acabamos de conhecer se chama Nolan.

Ela apontou para cada um deles, enquanto os apresentava.

Nolan deu um passo à frente e curvou-se dramaticamente.

\- Espírito da natureza, ao seu dispor...

Soltei um pequeno risinho, divertindo-me.

\- O que aconteceu com você, naquela clareira?

Perguntou o garoto conhecido como Mathew.

\- E-eu não sei ao certo. Me lembro de sentir uma forte dor de cabeça, quando- Argh...

Cambaleei para frente, enfraquecida. Milena e sua irmã, me impediram de cair.

\- Você, realmente não está bem, precisa descansar.

Disse Maria Helena, passando meu braço por cima de seu pescoço e segurando-me pela cintura. Nolan fez o mesmo, sem nem perguntar ao menos se ela queria que ele a ajudasse, mas ela não pareceu se incomodar. Juntos, eles me levaram até o meu chalé, onde um grupo de garotos abriu caminho para nós passarmos, Quíron nos acompanhava logo atrás.

Ao finalmente deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, uma das imagens que eu havia visto, de repente me veio à mente. A imagem da safira nas mãos da bruxa.

\- Quíron! – sentei-me na cama, exaltada – Tenho algo para lhe falar!

Ele virou-se pacientemente.

\- Agora não, minha jovem. Você precisa dormir um pouco. Nos falamos mais tarde.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer protestar, ele fechou a porta. Bufei e me joguei de volta no colchão, irritada e exausta.

\- Quem sabe se eu dormir um pouco, posso pegar mais informações sobre aquelas visões.

Sussurrei a mim mesma.

Realmente, eu precisava mesmo dormir. Aquela estranha viagem mental havia esgotado todas as minhas forças. Não demorou muito para que meus olhos finalmente se fechassem.


	4. A cesta de palha - Capítulo Extra

Na parede de madeira polida, os ponteiros do relógio marcavam meia-noite. Uma xícara de café, um notebook ligado e um caderno de anotações se encontravam na mesinha de centro da pequena sala de estar. Do lado de fora, o clima estava frio e o vento uivava, anunciando os últimos dias do outono. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso.

Joshua Hawkings saiu da cozinha e voltou para o sofá a passos largos, carregando um prato com um sanduíche de peito de peru, pronto para continuar com suas investigações. O policial estava frustrado, não aguentava mais a agonia de ainda não ter tido êxito em prender o seu suspeito. Seus cabelos negros haviam crescido em centímetros consideráveis e sua barba estava começando a crescer novamente. Não se preocupava em outra coisa, a não ser prender o criminoso e cuidar de sua filhinha, sua doce menininha de um ano. Milena não era uma mortal comum, ela era fruto de seu amor com a deusa menor Nêmesis. Na qual a entregou a seus cuidados, quando a criança completou quatro meses.

Josh, apesar de estar no auge de sua carreira, não achava que a menina seria um peso em sua vida. Por outro lado. Estava feliz em poder ter alguém a quem amar e cuidar. Diferentemente de alguns que passam por isso, Josh era um ótimo pai, disso ele tinha de se orgulhar; era imperceptível ao os outros, que Milena fosse sua primeira filha, devido ao tamanho do cuidado que ele tinha para com ela. Com esses pensamentos, um desejo subitamente tomou o seu coração, Josh pensou por um momento, que gostaria de ter mais uma filha, mas uma menina. "Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo...quando eu me casar oficialmente?" Pensou. Lembrando-se da estranha noite, em que havia comprado um lindo anel e estava disposto a pedir Nêmesis em casamento, quando esta revelou sua verdadeira natureza. Seu coração ficou partido por um tempo, mas com a chegada de sua filha, toda raiva, toda angústia e todo lamento por ter sido enganado, desapareceram. Ele agitou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Sua procura pelo bandido durou mais uma hora. Ele consultava as feições do perigoso traficante pelo caderno de anotações, seguindo também as instruções dos principais locais onde ele agia com seu comércio ilegal de armas e drogas. Era uma hora da manhã. Ele já recolhia seus pertences e se encaminhava ao banheiro, quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

\- Ora, quem poderia ser a essa hora?

Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Atento a todo tipo de ocasião de perigo. O policial destrancou uma das três gavetas que constituíam a mesinha de centro e tirou seu revólver, guardando-o dentro da calça.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta, e olhou pelo Olho Mágico que havia entre os números gravados do lado de fora. Não havia ninguém ali. Frustrado, destrancou a porta e observou a rua. Nada. Um chorinho de bebê foi ouvido por ele, e então ao olhar para baixo, se deu conta de que aos seus pés havia uma cesta de palha, coberta por um lenço rosa bordado. Josh agachou-se e tirou com cuidado o lenço bordado, revelando um rostinho rosado, que dormia inquietamente. Surpreso, ele pegou rapidamente a cesta em seus braços, trazendo para dentro e fechando a porta novamente. Depositando a cesta no sofá, ele tirou o lenço por de cima e com ele, cobriu a bonequinha que havia por baixo dele. A criança resmungava, realmente sentia que alguém havia a abandonado. Ele a embalava, fazendo com que assim aos poucos o bebê se acalmasse. "Quem em sã consciência abandonaria um bebê assim"? Pensou ele.

Olhando para o seu rostinho, ele percebeu o quão novo era o bebê, cujo aparentava ser pouco mais velho do que a sua filha.

\- E agora? O que eu faço? Espero até amanhã para leva-la ao orfanato? - Perguntou-se, esperando a criança finalmente voltar a dormir. - Preciso coloca-la em um lugar aconchegante para dormir.

Acomodando-a de volta na cesta, levou-a para seu quarto e empurrou o carrinho de bebê de sua filha até ao seu lado da cama e ali a colocou.

\- Não se preocupe pequena, vão cuidar muito bem de você no orfanato.

Disse-lhe baixinho.

Após ter certeza de que o bebê estava bem e te der arrumado sua sala, Josh encaminhou-se para o banho. Enquanto esfregava a cabeça com xampu embaixo da ducha, o jovem policial finalmente se deu conta do que acontecera: há uma hora, ele havia ter desejado mais uma filha, seria muita coincidência se a menininha tivesse sido deixada ali por acaso. Mas Josh não acreditava em coincidências ou acasos, ele acreditava em destino e principalmente em um único Deus, apesar de saber da existência do Olimpo, mas isso não o incomodava. Quem diria que aquela criança não teria vindo para completar sua vida?

Vestindo-se alegremente no banheiro depois da decisão que inconscientemente havia tomado, seguiu até o carrinho que improvisara como berço e observando a criança, que dormia tranquilamente, acariciou seu rostinho ternamente, sentindo amor pela menina ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em um nome que fosse parecido com o de sua filha.

\- Milena...é o diminutivo de...Maria Helena... Isso! Maria Helena! Maria Helena Hawkings, minha mais nova filha.


	5. Os espectros da floresta: Jaci POV

Acordei com o som de batidas na porta. Piscando lentamente, olhei pela janela e vi que o céu já estava escuro, repleto de estrelas. Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Quem é?

Perguntei com a voz cansada.

\- Sou eu, Milena. Quíron me mandou chama-lá, já está na hora do jantar.

Suspirei alto e despenquei de volta ao colchão.

\- Não estou com fome!

\- Isso não importa, todos os campistas têm de estar presentes na hora do jantar.

Ah que droga! Não se pode mais nem dormir em paz? Nunca vi um acampamento tão rigoroso como este. Bufando, me forcei a sair da cama e cambaleei até a porta de entrada, abrindo-a bruscamente. Minha cara devia se assemelhar a de um demônio, pois ela pareceu se assustar ao me ver.

\- Qual é! Estava fazendo uma investigação durante o sono, não percebeu?

A verdade, é que eu não havia sonhado com nada relacionado àquelas memórias, o que para mim é frustrante. Tudo o que pareci sonhar até agora foi com o movimento de um ventilador de duto de ar.

\- Investigação? Durante o sono?

Perguntou ela, cética.

Meu corpo inteiro se alarmou. Eu me esqueci de que não havia contado à ninguém sobre aquelas visões. Eu devia comentar isso apenas com Quíron e mais ninguém. Tentei elaborar uma boa desculpa para desvia-la do assunto. Uma situação estranha, já que eu fiquei um bom tempo sem dizer nada...

\- E-eu-

\- Milena!

Gritou uma terceira voz ao longe. Nos viramos para olhar, o sátiro de nome Logan, corría apressadamente em nossa direção. Ufa...esse bode maluco salvou minha língua. Por que estou dizendo isso? Bem...vamos dizer que eu não gosto de mentir.

\- Logan, o que houve?

Perguntou-lhe, enquanto ele parava ao nosso lado. O sátiro curvou-se com as mãos nos joelhos, arfando. Inspirando, levantou o corpo de uma forma exagerada e pôs-se a falar.

\- Vamos...logo...Quíron...e os outros...estão...esperando.

\- Para quê tanta pressa?

Questionei indgnada.

\- Teremos a...captura da...bandeira...hoje...depois do...jantar.

Arfou ele, colocando a mão em seu peito.

\- Vocês têm captura à bandeira?

\- Sim, mas podemos dizer, que aqui não jogamos do jeito...comum.

Respondeu Milena, com ar de misterio e um sorriso sombrio em seu rosto. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. O que poderia ter de mais em um jogo tão besta?

\- Bem...o que é comum neste acampamento? Andem, vamos comer!

Disse-lhes com entusiasmo, pulando de um jeito infantil nas escadas feitas de nuvens.

Ao chegarmos no pavilhão, os campistas nos lançaram olhares furiosos. Tive a impressão de que mais da metade deles, eram dirigidos à mim.

\- Por que demoraram tanto?

Perguntou uma menina enorme e músculosa de voz grosseira, que estava sentada na mesa de Ares.

\- Acalme os nervos Clarisse, ela está cansada.

Respondeu-lhe o sátiro.

\- Não me importa se ela está cansada ou não! O que me importa é que ela está atrasando o nosso horário!

Então, esta é a grande Clarisse La Rue, líder do chalé de Ares. Está mais para um javalí raivoso.

\- Já chega! – interpôs-se Quíron.– Teremos tempo para tudo senhorita La Rue. Agora, Jaci e Milena, vão para as suas mesas, daqui a pouco vamos começar captura da bandeira.

Sentei-me com os outros filhos de Morfeu. Assim como os outros filhos de deuses menores, éramos em poucos. Isso fazia de nós, um grupo de apenas sete semideuses, incluindo eu. Para mim, é até melhor assim; podíamos conhecer uns aos outros de uma forma mais profunda, o que na minha opinião, é a chave para amizades verdadeiras. Eles eram muito legais para falar a verdade. Ao contrário de Clarisse Javalí, eram bem gentis e calmos. Cada um deles, tinha uma habilidade estranha, que fazia a mesa inteira rir; um deles tinha leite em sua taça e após beber o conteúdo, apertou as extremidades inferiores de seus olhos, fazendo com que o leite jorasse pelos buraquinhos. Bizarro, não?

Falando na taça com leite. Eu realmente me impressionei muito com o jantar. Eles serviam de tudo o que os campistas mais gostavam, mas o melhor de tudo são as taças, que se enchem instantaneamente com todo tipo de bebida que quisermos! Acho que o mundo seria melhor se existissem taças como estas nos restaurantes.

Uma ninfa colocou um prato cheio de guloseimas à minha frente e imediatamente meu estômago começou a roncar. Minha boca salivava, enquanto eu passava os olhos pelos nuggets de frango e as batatas fritas, já estava a ponto de pegar uma quando...

\- Ei, psiu! Jaci! Tem que fazer a sua oferenda primeiro!

Sussurrou um dos meus meio-irmãos. Billy, um garoto moreno com a aparência de um cantor de Reggae. Ele me encarou com seus olhos cansados.

\- Oferenda? Para quê?

\- Para o nosso pai! Todos temos que fazer uma oferenda à nossos respectivos progenitores, em todas as refeições.

Eu o encarei por um instante.

\- Sabe, você até que tem um vocabulário bonito para alguém que parece fumar maconha.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Eu sei que não devia ter lhe falado isso, mas saiu de repente, não tenho culpa se penso alto demais. Se bem que nunca me sinto encabulada ou sequer culpada por dizer essas coisas na cara das pessoas, é algo natural de mim mesma, então não me arrependo nem um pouco.

Peguei o meu prato e me dirigi até a fogueira, onde eu vi que muitos outros jogavam a melhor parte de sua comida no fogo e faziam uma espécie de oração a seu pai ou a sua mãe. Eu estava atrás de um outro campista que acabara de fazer a sua prece. Preparei-me para jogar os dois nuggets mais crocantes e as batatas mais macias com muito arrependimento, então, senti que alguém me observava. Olhei para cima de soslaio e percebi que o garoto do chalé de Hades me encarava de sua mesa e meu coração disparou.

Senti-me confusa por isso, ele não podia estar fazendo mais do que apenas observando o movimento na fogueira, não é? Mesmo assim, meu cérebro pareceu perder a concentração e eu realmente não entendi o porquê. Balancei a cabeça com força e empurrei a comida que eu havia separado no fogo. Minha mente estava tão atônita, que eu não consegui formular uma prece a meu pai, apenas consegui agradecer-lhe por ter me guiado em segurança até o acampamento e depois, eu apenas voltei apressadamente para a minha mesa, com nevosismo aparente.

Olhei de volta para a mesa disfarçadamente e vi que ele ainda me observava. Por que eu queria tanto que ele se levantasse e viesse falar comigo? Isso é rídiculo! Torci para que a hora do jantar acabasse logo, para que eu pudesse sair daquele pavilhão e enfiar minha cabeça em um rio gelado. Por sorte, minhas preces foram atendidas e Quíron anunciou que a hora do jantar chegara ao fim.

\- Preparem-se heróis! Agoram teremos a nossa famosa captura da bandeira! Creio que todos sabem as regras, mas para a nossa nova campista, irei explica-las novamente.

Eu iria protestar, dizendo que já conhecia o jogo e que não havia necessidade de explicações, mas quanto mais ele falava sobre as regras, mais eu tinha certeza de que não estávamos falando da mesma brincadeira. Prestei minha total atenção a cada palavra que ele dizia e quando ele parou e me perguntou se eu havia entendido tudo eu só tive a certeza de uma coisa: eu iria me machucar pra caramba.

\- S-sim, e-eu e-entendi.

Gaguejei.

\- Há! Não acredito, ela está com medo!

Ouvi alguém caçoar. Era Clarrisse Javalí, que não perdeu a oportunidade de debochar daquela que quase atrasou a sua amada brincadeira.

Rangi os dentes, eu tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas preferi não dizer nada. Tudo o que eu menos queria era brigar em meu primeiro dia, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. Todos ficaram parados, sem nenhuma reação. Vi Mathew e as duas irmãs tentarem se levantar de suas respectivas mesas, mas foram puxados de volta por alguns de seus meio-irmãos. De repente, alguém cujo nunca teria esperado que me defendesse, se pronunciou...

\- Ah Clarisse, deixe de ser tão bebezona!

Era o filho de Hades, que olhou feio em sua direção. Provavalemente, ele estava com medo da reação dela, mas não pareceu demonstrar.

\- Fique na sua Nico di Angelo, se não quiser virar carne moída.

Ela o ameaçou. Novamente não entendi, mas não pude suportar que ela falasse assim com ele, tentei avançar em sua mente, mas fui impedida pela voz do centauro.

\- Parem com essa criancice! Peguem suas armas e juntem-se ao seus times!

Clarisse me fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto se encaminhava para a liderança de seu time, o time vermelho, formado pelos chalés de: Ares, Nyx, Eos, Tanatós, Melinoe, Éolo, Tique, Quione, Hebe, Hipnos, Jano, Deméter, Afrodite e Hades. Obviamente o time com qual o nosso chalé fez aliança, era o azul, formado pelos chalés de: Atena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hefesto, Dionísio, Apolo, Íris, Nêmesis, Hécate, Perséfone, Macária, Despina e para nossa sorte, as caçadoras de Ártemis. A líder do nosso time era para ser uma tal de Annabeth Chase, eu não a conheço, mas ela parece ser bem mais esperta do que seus irmãos, pois os outros ficaram meio receosos ao terque substitui-la por outro líder, ainda que sendo também ele um filho de Atena.

\- Está bem...eu vou conseguir.

Sussurrei a mim mesma.

Um vulto se aproximou de mim e ao virar-me, levei um susto ao deparar com a enigmática Maria Helena, com seu casaco preto abotoado até o peito, calças jeans escuras e folgadas e um par de tênis pontudos e engraçados da LouLoux.

\- Bem, parece que teremos de ficar atentas...fique tranqila, não iremos deixá-la fazer mal algum a você.

Disse ela cruzando os braços, com o mesmo sorriso sombrio da irmã. Como elas podiam ser tão diferentes e tão semelhantes ao mesmo tempo?

\- Como assim?

\- Estou me referindo à Clarisse, ela não gostou nem um pouco de você.

\- O sentimento é mútuo.

Respondi.

Ela soltou um pequeno risinho, provavelmente, estaria lendo a minha aura confusa, pois eu não parava de olhar para o garoto que me defendera. Nico. Então este é o seu nome, para o começo de tudo. Mas, por que ele me defenderia? Por que ele enfrentaria a "valentona" do acampamento, por minha causa?

\- Nico é uma alma solitária.

Disse ela repentinamente, enquanto exercitava um fogo azul que ziguezagueava entre seus dedos.

\- Ele sempre foi assim?

\- Não. Ele se tornou assim.

O fogo em sua mão se extinguiu, logo uma esfera de energia fluiu da palma de sua mão.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

Perguntei, encarando a esfera.

\- Temo que eu não possa te dizer, mas ele pode.

Meu coração se acelerou novamente. Eu não teria coragem de me aproximar dele, apenas para lhe perguntar isso e não pretendia arrumar desculpa alguma para obter essa oportunidade. Então, se eu realmente quisesse me tornar sua amiga, o que eu diria a ele?

\- Ei, vocês estão aqui! O que houve?

Disse Milena, aproximando-se.

\- Jaci, está travando uma luta interior.

\- Êpa! Não estou não! Não tire conclusões preciptadas!

Repreendi-a.

As duas riram por um instante, então, Milena ficou séria e aproximou-se de meu ouvido.

\- Tente ficar o mais longe que você puder de Clarisse. Os irmãos Stoll me disseram que o último que a enfrentou quase teve seu braço dilacerado, justamente no momento em que estavam batalhando pela bandeira. Ela é oportunista e se te encontrar, não pensará duas vezes antes de te dar uma sova.

Eu sei, a intenção delas era boa. Mas eu não estava preocupada comigo, estava preocupada com Nico, no que ela poderia fazer com ele, por tê-la enfrentado. Estranhamente, senti meu peito pesar.

\- Mas, e o garoto? Ela pode feri-lo?

Como eu esperava, Milena compreendeu além do que eu queria.

\- Ah, eu já sei qual é a luta interior!

Riu.

Um menino, aparentemete mais velho, que ouvia a conversa avançou de repente para perto de nós.

\- Relaxe, ela não poderá fazer nada contra ele. Primeiro, porque ele é de seu time e segundo que, por conta disso, se ela por acaso fosse vista ferindo-o, ela seria punida.

\- Connor tem razão, Clarisse não arriscaria tanto.

Disse uma garota com os cabelos negros arrepiados e estilo punk, que surgiu logo atrás dele.

\- Thalia!

Exclamaram as duas irmãs em uníssono, abraçando-a.

\- Oi meninas!

Thalia apertou os braços envolta delas. Como alguns dos campistas mais velhos, ela devia ser conhecida e muito respeitada, mas Milena e Maria Helena pareciam a tratar com carinho, em vez de somente vê-la como uma figura importante. Após o abraço, elas afastaram-se e Thalia me encarou de um jeito engraçado.

\- Gostei das suas mechas azuis. Maneiro.

Ela por fim disse.

\- Bem...estão preparados?

Perguntou-nos, enquanto preparava sua lança, seu arco e flecha presos às suas costas.

Acenamos com a cabeça, positvamente.

Percorremos o perímetro até a floresta, calmamente. Eu evitava olhar na direção do time vermelho, mas não sabia dizer qual era o meu medo. Ao nos embrenharmos na floresta, o nosso líder nos explicou as estratégias, dizendo combinara parte das duas com as de Annabeth, assim tudo saíria perfeito.

Os campistas começaram a se espalhar pela floresta. A bandeira seria guardada por Mathew Smith...e por mim.

Ficamos atentos a todos os tipos de sons que nos rodeavam. Ouvimos vários assovios de flechas e Mathew sorriu, a vitória de nosso time parecia ser certa, ao meu ver. De repente, vimos as folhas de um arbusto próximo se moverem, não deu o tempo para nos prepararmos, quando um dos filhos de Ares emergiu das folhagens, saltando em nossa direção. Era impressão minha, ou seu olhar cruel estava voltado à mim?

Math, num ato instintivo, atirou uma flecha em sua direção, mas ele a bloqueou e nos empurrou com seu escudo. Caímos com tanta força, que não vimos quando o filho da mãe pegou a bandeira e passou despercebido por nós.

O filho de Apolo lutava para se levantar, ele caíra perto do riacho, entre os vários pedregulhos, o que lhe causou muitos arranhões e cortes. Eu me arrastei até ele e ofereci suporte, até que o mesmo estivesse de pé. Ao olhar para seu rosto, vi um hematoma assustador que havia se formado em sua têmpora esquerda.

\- Olha só o tamanho disto! Você não pode mais lutar, pode ser perigoso. Vá, eu assumo daqui.

\- Nem pensar! Você fica aqui, eu vou atrás dele.

\- Não acha que está muito tonto para vagar pela floresta sozinho?

\- Ah, não se preocupe! Vou estar no meio de todos e se eu desmaiar, alguém vai ter que me ver.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer dizer algo, ele virou-se rapidamente e correu em direção ao outro campo, até estar totalmente invisível pelas árvores.

\- Que cara teimoso!

Reclamei à mim mesma.

Furiosa, começei a andar de um lado para outro com passos duros. Por que ninguém nunca me escuta?

Quinze minutos pareceram se passar, até que minhas pernas já doíam de tanto eu força-las. Suspirando, me sentei ruidosamente na terra, não dando importância nenhuma à minha calça. Apoiei os braços nos joelhos e abaixei a cabeça, tentando esvaziar o peso que assolava meu coração. Por que eu estava desse jeito? Somente por causa do que acontecera no jantar de hoje?

De repente senti um estranho arrepio e um frio intenso se apoderou de mim. Tive a sensação de estar sendo observada, mas por algo que não pertencia à terra, algo...sobrenatural.

Tentei sentir alguma vibração cerebral, algo que indicasse que havia um ser vivo à minha volta, mas isso não aconteceu. Com o canto do olho, vi um movimento entre as árvores ao meu lado e me levantei ao poucos. Localizando uma árvore específica, me virei lentamente em direção a ela e distingui não somente uma, mas duas sombras. Elas não pareceram perceber que eu as tinha visto. De algúm modo, elas se destacavam entre as proprias sombras da árvores, sendo ainda mais escuras do que as mesmas. Tinham formas femininas, inclusive era possível ver que tinham cabelo, mas não era possível ver seus rostos.

Os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram. Não tinha certeza se fariam mal à mim, mas também não tinha certeza se eram "criaturas pacificas", então, não pensei duas vezes. Estava a ponto de reunir meus poderes e enfrentá-las, quando alguém surgiu das árvores, com um grito raivoso. Minha concentração foi perdida, olhei rapidamente para trás, vendo os últimos movimentos das sombras antes de elas se dispersarem.

Me virei para frente, esperando ver Clarisse Javalí, pronta para arancar os meus braços. Mas não era Clarisse. Era ele.

Nico di Angelo.

Ele me encarou, surpreso. Acho que ficamos um tempo parados, nos entreolhando, quando ele partiu para o ataque, levantando sua espada. Eu rechacei o seu golpe com a espada que levava comigo e cobri sua boca com a outra mão. Sinceramente, não sei como consegui fazê-lo.

\- Silêncio! Você as assustou!

Sussurrei. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, como se me perguntasse se eu era louca. E quando tive certeza de que ele não iria tentar me atacar de novo, afastei lentamente a mão.

\- Assustei a quem? E por que estamos sussurrando?

\- Para que as sombras não nos ouçam!

\- Sombras?

Nico também pareceu perceber, pois olhou em uma direção além do que eu podia ver, no fundo da floresta, onde elas deviam estar encondidas. Apenas ele poderia vê-las nesta distância.

Ele estreitou os olhos por um instante, antes de os mesmos se arregalarem e sua boca se escancarar.

\- Não são sombras...são espectros.

Disse ele, assustado.

\- O que? Espectros?

Eu me virei e acho que falei mais alto do que devia, pois os espectros começaram a correr para longe, em uma velocidade inimaginável.

\- Eles estão fugindo! Vamos!

Gritou ele pegando em minha mão e me guiando pelas árvores. Senti um pequeno arrepio ao sentir o toque dele, coisa que achei extremamente absurda.

Corremos pela floresta, no encalço das criaturas. Por ser filho de Hades, Nico também é veloz nas sombras, então não era difícil para nós avista-las correndo de momento em momento.

Nós os perseguimos até além do que nos era permitido ir naquelas horas. Até que em um momento estávamos tão perto deles, que se esticássemos as mãos poderíamos toca-los. Assim eu pensei, antes de pararmos de repente à beira de um alto barranco rochoso. Por pouco não caímos, mas os espectros continuaram a desce-lo em sua velocidade desumana, desaparecendo no meio da floresta distante.

Eu fiquei frustrada, tão frustrada, que quis gritar, mas em vez disso, inssisti para que os seguissemos.

\- Temos que ir atrás deles!

\- Não, nós já fomos longe demais...temos que voltar!

Avisou Nico.

\- Você pode voltar, eu vou ir atrás dos espectros.

Teimei. Avancei até a beira, tentando pisar cuidadosamente em uma das pedras cobertas de limo. Mas acabei pisando em falso e deslizei para o lado. Antes que eu caísse barranco abaixo, dois braços me agarraram e eu me vi cara a cara com Nico.

Nossos rostos pairaram a poucos centímetros um do outro, os olhares fixos. Tudo a minha volta pareceu desacelerar. Meu cérebro retardou por alguns instantes, até que voltei à mim e percebi o que estava acontecendo e em que situação constrangedora eu estava.

Afastei-me bruscamente, meu rosto estava quente, eu só esperava que não estivesse corando. O mesmo não poderia ser dito dele; suas bochechas pareciam dois tomates, de tão vermelhas que estavam. Ele virou o rosto de lado.

\- C-como eu disse, a-acho melhor nós voltarmos.

Gaguejou.

De repente, três outras vozes foram ouvidas ao longe, nos chamando. Alegre, por ter algo que despistasse o silêncio incômodo que ameaçou pairar entre nós. Virei-me e vi Thalia, Math e as duas irmãs correndo em nossa direção.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? Procuramos vocês em todos os lugares!

Reclamou Thalia.

\- Não faça mais isso comigo Jaci! Quando voltei e vi que você não estava no riacho, me apavorei por completo!

Repreendeu Math. Eu dei uma pequena risada diante de seu afobamento, o que pareceu irritar a Nico.

\- O que aconteceu? Por que estão aqui?

Perguntou Milena.

Eu não tive certeza se deveria contar-lhes, mas eles seriam meu único apoio, se ninguém acabasse acreditando em mim, ou em Nico. Então, contei a eles tudo o que havia acontecido até aquele momento, só não mencionei a parte constrangedora em que estivesse nos braços do filho de Hades.

Maria Helena arregalou os olhos, ela e sua irmã se entreolharam assustadas. Math segurou o queixo com o polegar e o indicador, pensativo.

\- Espectros? Mas...o que estariam fazendo aqui no acampamento?

\- Sabe nos dizer, o que são eles?

Perguntou Milena à Nico, num tom de súplica. Nico acenou positivamente.

\- Primeiramente, precisamos falar com Quíron. Ele saberá o que fazer, pois não sabemos se esses tais espectros são perigosos ou não.

Sugeriu Thalia.

As duas irmãs pareceram pensativas. Era impressão minha, ou elas já sabiam algo sobre a existência dessas criaturas?


	6. Vocês são semideusas - Capitulo Extra

\- Vamos criatura Gollum, renda-se!

A garotinha de sete anos apontava sua espada feita de papelão e fita adesiva à sua irmã, que jazia no chão, fingindo estar morrendo. Arrastando-se dramaticamente até os pés de sua irmã mais nova, Maria Helena imitou a voz de seu vilão favorito.

-S-smeagol... Nunca se rende!

Gritou. Pulando na direção de Milena, ela a derrubou no chão e imobilizando-a apertou os dedos contra suas costelas.

\- N-não, para! P-ara! Cócega não vale!

Gargalhava Milena.

\- Meninas, parem...vocês vão acabar ficando suadas! Já estamos prestes a sair!

Repreendeu seu pai, aproximando-se da sala de estar.

\- Ahhhhhh.

Lamentaram em uníssono.

\- Nada de "ahhh"! Vão pegar seus sapatos, rápido!

As meninas correram até seu quarto, pegando em baixo de suas camas – que se encontravam uma ao lado da outra. – seus pares de calçados favoritos, cujo eram exatamente iguais um ao outro: tênis vermelhos da All Star. Após terem calçado-os e vestido seus casacos, as irmãs foram recebidas pelo pai, que estendeu as mãos a elas. Levantando-se apressadamente, cada uma das duas pegou em uma mão. Juntos, os três se encaminharam animadamente até a sala de estar, conversando sobre a sua data festiva preferida que estava por vir: o maravilhoso natal.

\- Então, qual será a cor do nosso pinheirinho?

Perguntou Josh.

Torcendo os rostos, as duas pensaram por um instante.

\- Que tal branca...?

Sugestionou Maria Helena.

\- Com enfeites azuis?

Completou Milena.

Josh soltou um pequeno risinho e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Claro! Com decoradoras como vocês, ela ficará maravi...lhosa.

Ao levantar o olhar, o policial assustou-se, dando de cara com um homem que parecia estar o esperando no meio de sua sala e que aparentemente aparecera do nada.

\- Olá Sr. Hawkings!

Cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso. Este usava um terno risca de giz preto com uma gravata violeta, os cabelos grisalhos e lambidos haviam sido penteados para o lado e sua barba estava muito bem aparada. Ele segurava em suas mãos, à frente de seu corpo um caduceu.

\- Argh... O que você quer desta vez?

Perguntou-lhe Josh, irritado. Suas filhas colocaram-se atrás dele, assustadas com o estranho que invadira sua casa. O homem desfez seu sorriso.

\- Nêmesis e Hécate, fazem sua última exigência.

Respondeu-lhe secamente.

\- Diga a elas que eu não tenho medo de suas ameaças.

O estranho homem grã-fino bufou.

\- Joshua Hawkings, não é uma ameaça, é um aviso. Eu já não aguento mais ter de vir todo mês aqui para fazer com você mude de ideia. Leve-as até o acampamento Meio -Sangue, ou EU tomarei minhas próprias providências!

\- Papai, do que ele está falando?

Sussurrou Milena.

\- N-não é nada querida... Está tudo bem.

\- Oh, eu não posso acreditar! Você ainda não contou a elas?!

\- Contar, o que?

Questionou Maria Helena.

\- Quer parar de falar tão alto Hermes?! Não! Eu ainda não contei!

Disse ríspido.

\- Pois, já está mais do que na hora. Não acha?

\- Papai, do que ele está falando? Quem é ele?

Josh voltou-se para suas filhas, acariciando suas bochechas, com paciência no olhar.

\- Vão para o quarto. Mais tarde eu lhes explico tudo.

Pediu suavemente.

\- Mas...

Protestou a mais velha.

\- Por favor, querida, só... vão para o quarto. Eu e este senhor temos muito que conversar.

Com os olhares voltados para baixo, as duas crianças caminharam até o cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. As irmãs sentaram-se na cama de Milena, cujo ficava mais perto da porta, na tentativa de ouvir a conversa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de preocupação e medo.

\- Hermes, por favor! Peça a elas que me deem apenas mais alguns anos com as minhas filhas!

Implorou-lhe.

\- Me desculpe Joshua, mas as meninas devem ser levadas ao acampamento e permanecer até lá, até que seu treinamento seja completo.

\- Quer dizer...que eu nunca mais vou vê-las?

Essa possibilidade fez com que seu coração se apertasse e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Não conseguia imaginar a vida sem elas, não imaginava sua vida sem contar histórias quase toda noite, sem ajuda-las a fazer bonequinhos de massinha, sem cuidar delas quando ficam gripadas, e sem dar o carinho e o amor que elas mereciam e que ele nunca teve. Tanto mais sabendo que monstros tentariam tira-las de sua existência a cada dia. Josh sentou-se pesadamente no sofá, soluçando alto.

\- Bem... Eu... eu poderia dizer que até as meninas completarem vin-

\- Que tipo de Olimpiano é você?! – Gritou ele. – Que aceita ordens de deusas menores?! Não pode fazer sua própria vontade, já que você as odeia?

Hermes o fuzilou com o olhar. Enraivecido, deu um passo a frente, seu punho apertou-se ao redor do caduceu.

\- Não ouse falar neste tom comigo, mortal! Não faço isso, por que sou obrigado! Eu nunca faria algo por um deus menor, mas os poderes de suas filhas representam perigo a todos nós! Se elas caírem em mãos erradas,os danos serão maiores do qualquer um de nós pode imaginar! Você não tem escolha a não ser deixa-las no acampamento!

Sua voz grave e autoritária alarmou os sentidos de Josh. Este se afastou ofegante, sabendo que o deus poderia queima-lo a qualquer minuto.

\- Você tem mais quatro anos para ficar ao lado de suas filhas. Este é o último prazo. Ou vamos toma-las a força de você.

Com essas palavras, Hermes bateu o caduceu no chão e desapareceu em um clarão.

O policial golpeou a testa com a mão e apertou os olhos com os dedos. Seu coração não suportaria ficar longe de suas filhas, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que elas estariam mais seguras no acampamento. Josh não tinha certeza se os outros semideuses também adquiriam as mesmas habilidades que Maria e Milena hoje tinham. As palavras de Hermes ecoaram em sua cabeça:

"Os poderes de suas filhas representam perigo a todos nós! Se elas caírem em mãos erradas, os danos serão muito maiores do que qualquer um de nós pode imaginar!"

Não. Ele não acreditava que suas filhas poderiam ser influenciadas pelo mal. Não iria deixar que os monstros pusessem as mãos nelas, ele às defenderia até a morte. Acalmando-se, ele foi até o quarto das meninas, onde elas o esperavam, agarradas a almofadas e com olhares assustados.

\- Pai...do que aquele homem estava falando?

Perguntou Milena, suavemente.

\- Ah minhas filhas!

Ele sentou-se à beira da cama e as abraçou fortemente. Pequenas lágrimas desceram sobre suas bochechas.

\- Tenho algo para lhes contar...que já devia ter contado a muito tempo.

As meninas entreolharam-se, tendo consciência uma da angústia da outra. Posicionaram-se de uma forma confortável para ouvir, mas mesmo assim, suas mãozinhas ainda tremiam de ansiedade. Seus coraçõezinhos avisaram que essa conversa não seria nada boa.

\- Lembram, quando eu contava para vocês as histórias sobre os deuses da mitologia grega?

As duas concordaram.

\- Essas histórias, são verdadeiras, minhas filhas. Os Olimpianos existem e tudo o que demais envolve a mitologia também. O homem que estava lá na sala era um deles, ele era Hermes.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não conseguiam acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Apenas sabiam que era verdade, por que quem contava era seu pai, não aceitariam se fosse outra pessoa.

\- Quer dizer que...os monstros das histórias existem?

Questionou Maria Helena, com medo da resposta do pai.

\- Sim, infelizmente.

A pequena estremeceu.

\- O pior é que...vocês lembram dos heróis metade humanos, metade deuses que derrotaram esses monstros?

\- Sim.

\- Pois, queridas... Vocês são como esses heróis, vocês são metade humanas e metade deusas...vocês são semideusas.

Maria Helena lembrou-se de repente, do que seu pai havia lhe contado há um ano atrás. Quando ela descobrira que não era sua filha de sangue, que ele a encontrara abandonada na porta de sua casa. Muitas perguntas se formaram em sua cabeça e ela não sabia como iria incluir todas em uma questão só. Mas uma questão em particular, prevaleceu acima de todas.

\- Se...eu sou adotada, mas mesmo assim sou uma semideusa, como o senhor diz, então...o senhor sabe quem é minha mãe ou o meu pai de sangue?

Perguntou-lhe, com o coração repleto de expectativas. Josh suspirou profundamente, não sabendo como iria responder aquela pergunta.

\- Sim, minha querida...sua mãe é Hécate, a deusa da magia. Dois dias depois de eu te encontrar, sua mãe mandou Hermes pela primeira vez, trazendo uma mensagem de agradecimento, por eu ter te acolhido.

\- Mas, então se é assim...quer dizer que ela me trouxe até aqui? Para que o senhor cuidasse de mim?

\- Talvez...seja um pouco complicado de se entender Maria, mas...não. Deuses não podem interferir na vida de seus filhos, mesmo que estes sejam apenas bebês...

A menina voltou o rosto para baixo. Se sua mãe não poderia tê-la salvo, ao menos ela saberia por que seu pai verdadeiro a abandonara.

\- Por que ela nunca veio falar comigo, por que nunca pôde me explicar o que aconteceu?

-Oh minha filha. – Josh colocou a mão em seu rosto. – Como eu disse, é complicado...deve difícil para eles serem "pais presentes".

\- Que tipo de deuses eles são, que não sabem nem cuidar de seus próprios filhos?

Fungou ela. O policial concordou com ela em sua mente.

Maria Helena o abraçou e enterrou o rosto em seu casaco, afim de segurar o choro. Josh apertou os braços em volta da menina e beijou sua cabeça, sabia como aquilo tudo deveria estar sendo difícil para ela. Milena assistia a cena, com pena da irmã. Mesmo sendo pequena, era inteligente o bastante para entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, ainda assim, não tinha reação para a revelação que acabara de ouvir.

\- P-papai... – Gaguejou. – quem é a minha mãe?

Ele voltou o olhar em sua direção e respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Nêmesis. Sua mãe é a deusa da vingança.

\- E-e...você a a-amava? M-mesmo ela sendo a d-deusa da v-vingança?

Perguntou com inocência.

\- Muito, filha.

A garotinha loira sorriu, mesmo sabendo que talvez nunca a conheceria.


	7. A profecia: Maria Helena POV

Então é isso que "elas" são.

Espectros.

O olhar de Milena foi de encontro ao meu, e tenho certeza de que estávamos pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Primeiramente, precisamos falar com Quíron. Ele saberá o que fazer, pois não sabemos se esses tais espectros são perigosos ou não.

Sugeriu Thalia.

Milena engoliu em seco.

\- Quíron? Acha mesmo que é a melhor alternativa?

Thalia voltou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas eu sabia o porque. Milena sempre soube esconder quando estava nervosa, mas agora, sua voz estava trêmula, como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

\- E se ele não acreditar na gente?

Perguntou Math.

\- Vai acreditar...se Nico nos ajudar.

Respondeu Thalia. Todos olhamos para ele, esperando alguma resposta.

\- Por que ele só acreditará se eu afirmar?

\- Ué, existe outro filho de Hades por aqui?

Ironizou ela. Nico bufou, mas não consegui entender o motivo.

\- Está bem...podem deixar comigo.

Disse ele por fim.

\- Hã, pessoal...acho melhor voltarmos, não? Os outros campistas podem desconfiar.

Disse Math, em uma voz quase que inaudível.

\- Desconfiar do que? De que nos afastamos para fazer uma rodinha de maconha? Ah, faça-me um favor.

Respondeu Jaci.

Eu, minha irmã e Thalia soltamos um pequeno risinho. Foi realmente engraçado o jeito como ela se referiu à droga. Math deixou as pálpebras caírem pela metade e entortou os lábios.

\- Está certo...vamos voltar.

Disse Thalia, ainda rindo.

O caminho era distante, então voltamos todos com passos apressados, quase que correndo. Até aquela hora, deviam estar procurando por nós, mas queriamos passar despercebidos. Demos a volta no pavilhão e para o nosso azar, Quíron e o Sr. D esperavam por nós de braços cruzados.

Freamos como cavalos de corrida que receberam a ordem de parar. Eu cerrei os dentes em um "vish" inaudível para os outros.

\- Podem nos dizer o que estavam fazendo tão distantes do acampamento?

Perguntou o Sr. D em seu tom grosseiro natural.

Thalia começou a falar.

\- E-eu...nós...nós precisamos falar com vocês.

Diferentemente do Sr. D, Quíron mudou de expressão, entendendo que o assunto era sério, pelo tom de Thalia.

\- O que aconteceu? Algo grave?

\- Bem...mais ou menos...

Disse Math.

\- Então falem! Desembuchem!

Gritou o Sr. D.

Nós nos entreolhamos, esperando a vez de Nico se pronunciar. Até que o mesmo deu um passo à frente e se aproximou de Quíron.

\- Senhor, é algo que eu e Thalia gostaríamos de falar à sós com você.

O diretor de atividades voltou seu rosto à mim, à Milena, à Jaci e à Math. Os únicos que sobraram na história.

Então, inesperadamente, Nico chamou por Jaci, dizendo que ela era sua principal testemunha, que ela havia visto primeiro o motivo do assunto. Esta pareceu se impressionar com a atitude dele e se aproximou de Nico, timidamente. Minha irmã lançou um olhar decidido à mim. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, sabia que tinha sido ela a primeira e ver uma das "sombras", mas preferia que o centauro não a visse de maneira errada, como uma mentirosa, pois estávamos no acampamento havia pouco tempo, e devido a isso, não achei que ele fosse acreditar nela, simplesmente pelo fato de não conhecê-la totalmente. Balancei a cabeça disfarçadamente, mas ela me ignorou.

\- Eu também senhor. Sou parte do assunto.

Quíron sorriu e acenou positivamente.

\- Então...os três, podem me acompanhar.

Disse ele, virando-se e colocando as mãos atrás das costas. Nico e Thalia começaram a segui-lo. Milena deu alguns passos à frente, mas antes de juntar-se à eles, virou-se para mim uma última vez e eu sorri, encorajando-a. Um sorriso em seus lábios estendeu-se de volta para mim e ela correu para o lado de Thalia.

Math e eu ficamos parados, acompanhando os passos dos seis em direção à Casa Grande, até se tornarem pontos no gramado do acampamento. Sorrindo, Math olhou para mim e jogou a cabeça para o lado, pedindo para que eu o seguisse. Juntos andamos até o anfiteatro para esperar por nossos amigos; levaria um bom tempo até convencer Quíron e o Sr. D, de que o que havíamos visto era real. Ao chegarmos, Math encontrou algumas tábuas e as amontoou no chão.

\- Bem...faça sua mágica, filha de Hécate.

Disse ele, com os braços estendidos em direção às tábuas. Uma expressão desafiadora estampada em seu rosto.

\- Está certo...mas se afaste.

Respondi com um meio sorriso. Ajoelhei-me perto do amontoado e estendi a mão, pronunciando baixinho um feitiço, até que uma chama surgiu no meio das tábuas e cresceu até consumi-las por inteiro.

Eu me joguei para trás e Math sentou ao meu lado, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Levantei a cabeça em direção ao céu estrelado, tentando identificar as constelações. Math fez o mesmo.

\- Qual dessas deve ser a tal de Zoë, que Thalia tanto fala?

Disse ele, de repente.

\- Procure uma menina com arco e flecha.

Respondi.

Ele estreitou os olhos por um instante e depois de um tempo, voltou seu olhar para baixo e juntamente com um forte piscar, balançou a cabeça.

\- Não estou conseguindo ver...são muitas estrelas juntas!

Reclamou.

\- Isso é verdade. Mas aposto que consigo achá-la antes de você!

Ele voltou-se olhar à mim com um sorriso maroto no rosto e meu coração disparou.

\- Ah, é mesmo?

Desafiou ele.

\- S-sim.

Respondi.

\- Então está bem...o último que achar terá que...que...arrumar a cama do outro por uma semana!

\- Não acha isso meio bobo, já que dormimos em chalés diferentes?

\- Ei, é uma brincadeira, não precisamos estar falando sério...precisamos?

Eu soltei um pequeno riso.

\- É claro que não.

\- Ótimo.

Disse ele rindo também. Nos voltamos para o céu, tentando achar a constelação de Zoë. Mas confesso, que meu olhar se perdeu nas estrelas e eu não consegui mais me concentrar no objetivo da brincadeira. Tudo que eu pensava era como me sentia feliz em ter momentos assim com Math e em como era bom para mim sempre vê-lo sorrir.

Math nunca foi um rapaz que eu pudesse considerar realmente bonito, não que ele não fosse, mas não tinha uma beleza estonteante, era impossível compara-lo com Jeremy Sumpter ou Alex Pettyfer. Mas tenho que dizer, que ele é melhor do que os dois. Não pelo seu rosto, mas por sua personalidade, por seu coração. Sabe quando você vê uma pessoa linda, mas quando conversa com ela, percebe que ela é idiota como um tijolo? E quando você vê uma pessoa nem tão bonita assim, mas quando passa a conhecê-la, você tem a certeza de que o coração dela vale mais que uma joia? Math é assim, ele tem uma beleza diferente, uma beleza rara, que vem de dentro dele. Ele é uma daquelas pouquíssimas pessoas, que só de olhar para seu exterior você percebe que se trata de alguém bom, inteligente e maduro.

É por isso que sinto algo especial por ele, porque sempre senti, desde que cheguei aqui no acampamento.

\- E então, achou a constelação?

Perguntou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

\- Hã...eu...não. E você?

\- Eu achei! Ali, para a esquerda, bem perto das trigêmeas.

Disse ele apontando para um ponto nas estrelas. Eu segui seu dedo, então distingui a forma de uma menina com arco e flecha a postos.

\- Agora consigo ver! Essa deve ser a constelação preferida de Ártemis, não?

\- E é mesmo...

Disse uma terceira voz ao nosso lado, na qual reconheci que era a de Thalia. Eu e Math nos levantamos ao perceber a chegada dos quatro. Tínhamos expressões de preocupação no rosto.

\- E então como foi?

Perguntou Math, ajeitando sua calça.

\- O Sr. D como sempre, não acreditou e Quíron ficou em dúvida, por que Hades não deixaria um espírito sair do Mundo Inferior.

\- Mas eu expliquei a ele que um espírito é totalmente diferente de um espectro, mas mesmo assim não adiantou.

Disse Nico.

\- E qual é a diferença dos dois?

Perguntei.

\- Quer mesmo que eu explique agora? Por que vai demorar.

Pensei um pouco, então balancei a cabeça.

\- É melhor não.

\- E agora, o que vamos fazer?

Perguntou Jaci.

\- O melhor é agirmos como se nada tivesse acontecido e esperar até que algum de nós as veja de novo.

Disse Milena.

Todos ficamos parados, encarando algum ponto fixo na estrutura do anfiteatro, pensando no que fazer.

\- Bem...eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou com sono e vou para o meu chalé, antes que todo mundo vá dormir.

Disse Jaci depois de um tempo, enquanto esticava os braços para cima.

\- Eu vou também. Você vai Maria?

Perguntou Milena. Eu acenei positivamente.

Houveram alguns "boa noites" antes de nos dispersarmos para fora do anfiteatro em direção à nossos respectivos chalés.

Já estava à caminho do meu, quando senti uma mão no ombro e me virei, deparando-me com minha irmã, que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto branco.

\- Preciso dizer alguma coisa?

Perguntou ela, de um jeito faceiro.

\- Não.

Respondi secamente, apressando meus passos.

\- É sério. Tem que dizer à ele sobre seus sentimentos!

\- Mi, não somos adolescentes bobas, por isso você devia saber que esse não é o assunto mais importante da minha vida a ser tratado.

\- Eu sei, eu só não quero te ver sofrer mais e você já tem quinze anos!

\- Não estou sofrendo, tenha certeza disso.

Declarei, me virando bruscamente.

\- Amanhã pode ser tarde demais...sabe como é a vida de um semideus!

Disse ela às minhas costas.

Um suspiro pesado escapou pelos meus lábios.

\- Toda hora pode ser tarde demais.

Respondi por fim, antes de voltar a andar apressadamente.

Fui a última à adentrar no chalé. Todos os meus meio-irmãos já desfaziam a cama, escovavam os dentes, ou já se encontravam em sono profundo. Depois que Lou Ellen saiu do banheiro me apressei para ocupar o cômodo e como todos os dias me preparei para dormir.

Já era tarde da noite e o sono ainda não havia se apoderado de mim, tantas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo e sem nenhuma explicação. Talvez fosse sempre assim e mesmo depois de quatro meses eu ainda estivesse me acostumando. Não tinha como saber. Minha mente pareceu viajar e depois de um tempo, percebi que estava lembrando da vida que tinha antes de vir para cá. Lembranças boas, onde eu era só mais uma criança despreocupada que brincava alegremente com seu pai e sua irmã em um gramado esverdeado logo abaixo de uma árvore frondosa.

Foi com essas boas memórias que minhas pálpebras aos poucos foram se fechando, até meu corpo se desligar totalmente.

Eu estava em uma sala de aula, onde só haviam meninas sentadas nas carteiras. Entre elas, uma garota ruiva de cabelos desarrumados em um uniforme que ela certamente odiava, escrevia um texto sobre vasos sanguíneos e os diferentes tipos de sangue. De repente, seus olhos assumiram uma cor verde brilhante e ela assumiu postura na cadeira, petrificada. Então começou a falar em uma voz assustadora, sobrenatural.

Pelo mundo cinco semideusas seus destinos enfrentarão

Atrás da joia da protetora dos bruxos elas se perderão

A mortífera, a vingadora, a corajosa e a esquecida

Com a filha da morte farão sua aliança

E a filha legítima do homem leal

Terá a sua metade eternamente adoecida.

Após ter tido essas palavras, o verde brilhante em seus olhos se apagou e ela caiu para o lado, em desmaio.

Levantei em um sobressalto. Eu suava frio. O que eram aquelas palavras? Quem era aquela garota? Então lembrei da fisionomia dela; ela era exatamente compatível a descrição que me deram de Rachel Dare, o novo Oráculo do acampamento, que por azar não se encontrava no mesmo. Uma chama de pavor se acendeu dentro de mim. Ainda de pijama, saltei da cama e sai em disparada do chalé, em direção à Casa Grande, gritando por Quíron.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, pude ver que as luzes do interior da casa estavam acessas. Mas, porque?

Abri a porta de repente, arfando e suando. Quíron me olhou com espanto e ao me acalmar examinei melhor a sala e percebi que Jaci e Milena se encontravam no sofá, com os olhares voltados à mim. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em direção à minha irmã, que respondeu com um olhar assustado.

\- Não, Maria...me diga que você também não.

Disse Quíron.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Perguntei.

\- Sente-se aqui.

Respondeu ele, indicando com o braço um lugar no sofá onde as meninas se encontravam.

\- Senhor, eu tive um sonho e-

Comecei, enquanto sentava no sofá.

\- Sim, minha jovem, eu sei...

Interrompeu ele. Não consegui esconder meu desespero, o que estava acontecendo?

\- Como assim? E por que elas estão aqui?

Perguntei com um tom alterado.

Quíron soltou um suspiro pesado. Argh! Por que ele não dizia logo?!

\- Elas estão aqui Maria, por que tiveram o mesmo sonho que você.

Eu olhei assustada para minha irmã, que acenou tristemente com a cabeça.

\- Mas isso é impossível! Como?...quer dizer...vocês contaram a ele sobre os versos assustadores?

Perguntei à elas.

\- Sim, elas me contaram...contaram que vocês sonharam com o nosso Oráculo. Seria mais fácil se Rachel estivesse aqui conosco.

Meu ataque de desespero pareceu cessar. Abaixei os braços lentamente, com olhos voltados para o chão.

\- O que tudo isso significa?

Perguntei, dessa vez calmamente.

\- Certamente, vocês três sabem que os sonhos de semideuses não são apenas sonhos, não é?

Acenamos positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Bem...então devo lhes dizer que todos esses versos assustadores...bom...vocês acabaram de sonhar com mais uma profecia.

\- Mas, nós apenas sonhamos com ela. Não quer dizer que ela seja dirigida a nós, não é Quíron?

Disse Jaci.

Quíron ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Não é Quíron?!

Repetiu ela, num tom assustado.

\- É Jaci...é sim...o sonho foi dirigido a vocês, então certamente a profecia também é.

Um silêncio horrível pairou entre nós três. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar acontecendo.

\- Então como vamos desvendá-la? Não sabemos nada sobre isso ainda.

Disse Milena.

\- Eu tenho alguma ideias, mas tenho que lhes dizer que uma profecia pode ter dois sentidos, não levem tudo para o lado literal. Qual é o primeiro verso?

\- Pelo mundo cinco semideusas seus destinos enfrentarão.

Respondeu Milena.

\- Ótimo. Então, vocês inevitavelmente fazem parte dessas cinco, as outras duas devem aparecer a qualquer instante, por que vejo que ninguém mais além de vocês teve o mesmo sonho. O próximo por favor.

\- Atrás da joia da protetora dos bruxos elas se perderão.

\- Bem...poderemos dizer que essa missão as levará até outros lugares, já que diz que vocês ficarão perdidas...talvez seja isso. Mas o resto...não consigo entender. Diga-me a próxima parte, talvez ela nos dê uma pista.

\- A mortífera, a vingadora, a corajosa e a esquecida. Com a filha da morte farão sua aliança.

\- Certo, então...

Quíron parou pensativo por um instante.

\- Então?

Perguntamos em uníssono, impacientes.

\- ...Eu não tenho ideia do que esses últimos versos possam significar... Só sei que cada um desses títulos é voltado a cada uma de vocês, vocês só precisam descobrir qual pertence à qual. E o último?

\- E a filha legítima do homem leal. Terá a sua metade eternamente adoecida.

Respondi. Nesse segundo, não precisei da explicação de Quíron para entender exatamente, quem de nós era filha legítima do "homem leal". Meu pai.

\- Milena...a filha legítima...é você.

Disse à ela, com olhos marejados. Ela cobriu o rosto com a mão e curvou o corpo para frente. Eu a abracei e encostei o queixo em seu ombro, enquanto mais lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

\- Acalmem-se meninas. Lembrem-se a profecia pode ter dois sentidos.

Avisou Quíron, tentando nos confortar.

\- E agora o que fazemos?

Soluçou Milena, levantando a cabeça em sua direção.

\- Eu aconselho vocês a descansarem. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora.

\- Eu não acredito nisso!

Gritei, levantando areia juntamente comigo.

Estávamos em frente ao mar. Não conseguimos voltar para os nossos chalés depois do que nos acabara de ser revelado. Era madrugada, a lua era única que compartilhava de minha ira.

\- Maria...se acalme. Talvez, tudo fique bem... Quíron disse que-

\- Argh! 'Quíron disse', eu sei o que ele disse! Mas e se estiver errado?!

\- Lembre-se das histórias...Percy Jackson não morreu como ele achava que a profecia dizia.

\- Isso é por que a profecia não era dele! Era do tongo do tal Castellan! Mas agora é diferente, você é a filha biológica do nosso pai! E-eu não posso acreditar que algo de ruim vai acontecer com você...

Disse com a voz embragada, começando a chorar.

Milena se levantou e pôs a mão eu meu ombro.

\- Eu estaria pior se fosse com você.

\- Como consegue ficar tão calma assim, sabendo que o seu destino não foi bom com você?

Perguntei indignada.

\- Não tenho medo do destino, mas do que pode me levar à ele. Mesmo assim, tenho a certeza de que algo maior que ele, vai se apiedar de mim.

Disse ela com doçura.

Eu a encarei por um instante. Ao longe, o sol despontava no horizonte, anunciando a chegada de uma nova alvorada, enquanto a lua me dizia 'adeus'.

\- Eu queria que tivessemos nascido mortais. Garanto que ai sim, seriamos irmãs de sangue.

\- Como assim? Você é adotada, Maria?

Perguntou Jaci. Que até aquele momento, observava a conversa em silêncio.

\- É uma longa história.

Respondi.

\- Por isso mesmo minha irmã. Uma longa história, uma história que nos torna o que somos. O que você é.

Disse-me Milena.

\- Uma história triste! Cheia de perdas e feridas!

Rebati.

\- A vida de um semideus não é fácil.

De repente, o som de uma trompa se espalhou pelo ar. Era hora de os campistas acordarem.

\- É isso ai. E enquanto formos semideusas, seremos alvo dos monstros e do mundo.

Declarei com incredulidade, antes de dar as costas para a praia e sair à passsos duros.

A hora do café da manhã se seguiu sem nenhuma palavra minha. Nem com Math eu havia conversado naquela manhã. Quando o café acabou, desci sozinha o pavilhão e segui em direção ao chalé para escovar meus dentes. Eu sai do banheiro e passei pelo meu beliche onde havia um espelho ao lado dele e analisei a figura que ali se encontrava; uma garota com o coração dolorido pela perda do pai e que agora teria de enfrentar um grande desafio em sua vida, sabendo que tudo acabaria mal para a pessoa que mais amava.

\- Justo quando eu achava que não poderia ficar pior!

Gritei, furiosa, socando o vidro do espelho que espatifou em pedaços. Senti uma dor lancinante na palma da mão e cai de joelhos. Abrindo-a, vi um corte profundo e sangrento, que começava na parte lateral e se abria até a parte inferior de meu dedo indicador.

\- Idiota!

Disse à mim mesma.

A dor me impedia de levantar, parecia que meu braço estava paralisado, o sangue jorrava com velocidade. Foi quando alguém abriu a porta e dei graças à Deus (É, isso mesmo! à Deus!) por ser o meu curandeiro favorito.

\- Maria, está tudo bem? Eu- MEU ZEUS! O que foi que você fez?!

\- E-eu soquei o espelho e-

\- Não se mova! Eu já volto!

Interrompeu ele, correndo para fora. Não demorou muito tempo para ele voltar, com um pequeno vidro alaranjado, um pote com água e algumas bandagens.

\- Venha, sente aqui!

Math me deu apoio, até eu sentar em minha cama, ainda segurava minha mão com força. Em seguida, ele a tomou, mergulhou-a no pote com água e a lavou delicadamente, secou-a com uma toalha e pingou cinco gotas de um líquido transparente no ferimento. Senti muita dor quando o líquido entrou em contato com o corte.

\- Ah! Você é louco?!

\- Só um pouco.

Disse ele, sorrindo.

Então, apertou a minha mão e balbuciou um encantamento. Por fim, enrolou o corte com as bandagens.

\- Obrigada Math.

Consegui dizer.

\- Está tudo bem...e agora? Como vamos fazer para limpar esse sangue no chão?

\- Acho que papel higiênico deve resolver, não?

\- Sim, vou pegar um pouco.

Ele foi até o banheiro e trouxe alguns papéis higiênicos e encheu o pote novamente, com água limpa. Enquanto limpávamos o chão e o que restou do espelho. Math arqueou uma sobancelha e perguntou:

\- Por que você socou o espelho?

\- Por que eu estava com raiva.

\- Está certo, mas... por que você estava com raiva?

Parei de limpar o chão e voltei meu olhar para baixo. Lembrando-me de tudo o que eu havia ouvido, comecei a soluçar novamente.

\- Ei, ei...o que houve? Por que está chorando?

Disse, colocando a mão em meu ombro. Eu o encarei com os olhos marejados e o abraçei fortemente, não porque era ele, mas porque eu precisava realmente de um abraço. Senti Math apertar os braços envolta de mim e afagar meus cabelos.

\- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem...

\- N-não, não vai...

Soluçei.

\- Como assim?

Eu me afastei e apertei os olhos com os dedos.

\- A Mi vai se machucar...a profecia disse que...que ela vai adoecer.

\- Que profecia?

\- A profecia do meu sonho, a profecia do Oráculo.

Math ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, estava prestes a perguntar algo, quando ouvimos a porta abrir, e o Sr. D entrou.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Perguntou ele, confuso pela cena.

\- Maria Helena se machucou, só vim ajudar.

\- Pois muito bem rapaz, agora vá para junto dos outros campistas.

\- Sim, senhor.

Disse Math, enquanto passava de cabeça baixa pelo deus.

\- E você ai? Como se machucou?

Perguntou ele, no mesmo tom desinteressado.

\- Eu me cortei por-

\- Está bem, já ouvi o suficiente, agora tome o mesmo rumo de seu amigo, sim?

\- Sim, senhor D.

Respondi, num tom grosseiro.

\- Olha lá, o tom de voz que usa comigo menina!

Repreendeu ele, enquanto eu passava pela porta.

\- O que é agora?

Reclamou Quíron, que surgiu logo atrás dele.

\- Essa garota, que não sabe respeitar quem deve ser respeitado!

\- O que você falou para ele Maria?

\- Eu só disse, sim senho-

\- Espere...o que é isso na sua mão?

Perguntou ele, preocupado. Eu olhei para o curativo.

\- Ah, isso? Eu me cortei, mas está tudo bem agora.

\- Entendo...bem, o treinamento já vai começar, é melhor você se juntar ao outros.

\- Está certo...obrigada senhor.

Me virei para trás, quando Quíron chamou-me pela ultima vez.

\- Diga à Milena e à Jaci que preciso falar com vocês três, mais tarde.

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça e segui em direção à Parede de Escalada.

O dia seria longo.


	8. O que?: Maria Helena POV

Aula de esgrima, o treinamento perfeito para extravasar toda minha raiva e frustração. Pelo menos seria o último daquela tarde, que apesar de estar terminando, ainda mantinha o sol com seu brilho arrogante estampado no céu. Eu caminhava sozinha, tentando evitar os outros. Eu havia feito isso durante o dia inteiro, para variar. Só não queria que ficassem chateados comigo, pelo meu comportamento de hoje, a última coisa que quero hoje, é magoa-los. Além do mais, Milena ficaria preocupada com a minha mão enfaixada, digo, preocupada mesmo, ao extremo. Olhei para ela e a trouxe até o alcance de meu rosto; o sangue seco marcava as bandagens e o ferimento não tardava a arder constantemente. Mas nada disso me afligia. Feridas, era algo que eu já estava acostumada.

Em um instante, percebi que ainda faltava muito para chegar a Arena, então resolvi tomar o rumo direto para o local. Foi um bom tempo de caminhada até chegar ao lago, faltava muito ainda e meus passos não são tão rápidos. Já estava ofegante, quando parei e apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos, para descansar, o pior é que acabei por andar tão rápido, que senti minhas costelas doerem. De repente, uma sensação de vulnerabilidade tomou conta de mim, acompanhada de sons de passos. Alguém estava me seguindo, e eu tinha certeza que não eram nenhum de meus amigos.

Vasculhei cuidadosamente o ambiente ao meu redor; o único som que se podia ouvir era o canto das aves. Concentrei o meu olhar em todas as direções, mas aparentemente, nada se movia. Franzi o cenho, podia ser apenas um delírio meu, afinal, os últimos acontecimentos haviam de atordoado de um modo inexplicável. Deixando isso de lado, voltei a caminhar normalmente, mas antes de meu vigésimo passo, ouvi vários sons em meio às árvores. Como se alguém estivesse se esgueirando na folhagem densa. Com o canto do olho, pude perceber um vulto no chão, tentando acompanhar o movimento das sombras das árvores.

Elas estavam ali. Ou pelo menos, uma delas.

E certamente, essa não esperava uma atitude de minha parte. Quando joguei em direção à ela um encantamento, que por pouco não a atingiu. Após isso, mesmo com as sombras das árvores, avistei-a tentando fugir de mim, e eu tinha que ir atrás dela. Nunca usei os meus poderes daquela forma, nada além de manipulação de sombras, ou criação de chamas, mas eu sabia o que podia fazer e como fazer, sempre soube. Concentrei toda a força daquele encantamento, e senti minha visão se turvar. Logo, tudo se tornou azul, menos o espectro, no qual sua cor negra se destacava em meio à minha nova visão.

\- Agora você não escapa.

Sussurrei à mim mesma, de forma um tanto sombria.

E assim, eu o segui correndo velozmente, floresta adentro. Lutando para alcançá-lo. Seus esforços para me despistar, eram inúteis. Eu podia vê-lo em qualquer lugar. Mas quanto mais aquela perseguição se estendia, mais cansada eu ficava; o uso de fortes encantamentos me enfraquecia, e não importava o quanto eu me esforçasse, o espectro ainda era muito rápido. Inesperadamente, ele (ou ela) correu até o mesmo local, onde havíamos encontrado Jaci e Nico, na primeira vez em que tudo aconteceu. Como eles haviam relatado, eu achei que o espectro desceria o barranco, mas pelo contrário... ele simplesmente desapareceu.

Meu corpo também já não aguentava mais. Eu arfava e minhas pernas ardiam, assim como meus olhos. Ao modo como fui de aproximando da beira do barranco, diminui a velocidade, sentindo meus poderes e minha força se esvaírem, caí de joelhos no chão e assim fiquei um bom tempo, enquanto minha visão voltava a revelar-me as cores habituais.

Após ter me recuperado um tanto, levantei aos poucos e observei o vasto campo além daquele barranco rochoso. Esses espectros foram bem espertos, em se esconderem em uma região que não poderíamos ultrapassar. Bem... poderíamos, se Quíron não ficasse sabendo.

Inspirei e respirei fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Quando tudo em mim já se estabilizara, ouvi um ruído entre uns arbustos próximos de mim e então, eu o vi novamente.

Aquela brincadeira já estava me irritando.

Por sorte, o fato de eu me sentir extremamente nervosa, fez com que a força de meus encantamentos se revigorassem. E em um movimento rápido, lancei naquela direção, o mesmo que havia tentado antes, e dessa vez funcionou. Eu o aprisionei.

Naquele momento, pude vê-lo de uma forma mais detalhada, enquanto o espectro se contorcia ferozmente no meio de meu círculo negro.

\- Não esperava por essa não é? – Eu ri debochadamente – Agora me diga o que é você? E o que está fazendo aqui?!

O que eu estava pensando? Um espectro não fala... bem, pelo menos, é o que se entende, devido à situação. A não ser que Nico converse com ele. Mas como iria mantê-lo preso? Não havia como.

O ser então parou de se mover, achei que algo estivesse errado, não queria machucá-lo. Tentei caminhar devagar em direção a ele. De repente, em um susto, senti um corpo pesado se jogar contra o meu, e o forte impacto de minhas costas contra o chão, não houve tempo par lutar, muito menos para saber o que me atacara. Quando dei por mim, já havia sido dominada por uma menina, aparentemente mais velha, que me encarava ferozmente com seus olhos azuis, enquanto eu sentia o fio da lâmina de sua adaga roçar agressivamente em minha garganta.

\- Deixe a minha irmã em paz, ou então eu vou...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, algo se materializou à minha frente e caminhou em nossa direção. Uma bela menina, de cabelos longos e escuros, e de olhar amável.

\- Ketlyn, deixe-a! Está tudo bem, ela não iria me machucar.

Implorou ela. Ketlyn, a menina que me mantinha imobilizada, bufou de irritação diante da afirmação.

\- Viu só Kamily?! Eu avisei que não devíamos nos expor tanto! Eu falei para sermos discretas e usar nossas formas de sombras apenas na escuridão, mas você nunca me ouve! Eu devia ter te proibido de assistir a aquele jogo de batalha dos campistas!

ESPERA AÍ... O QUE?!


	9. Um bando quase completo: Milena POV

Eu, Jaci, Math e Logan corríamos desesperadamente pelo acampamento, procurando por minha irmã. O treinamento começara há vinte minutos, e durante esse tempo, ela ainda não havia aparecido na Arena. Foi difícil sair no meio da aula, sem que ninguém percebesse, só esperava voltar antes que o tempo acabasse, caso contrário, teríamos sérios problemas.

\- Onde acham que ela pode estar?

Perguntou Logan, ofegante.

Eu me desesperei, não sabia para onde Maria teria ido e muito menos o motivo. Ela é tão imatura às vezes, tenho sérias duvidas de quem de nós é a mais velha nesses momentos.

\- E os campos de morangos? Podemos procurar por lá!

Sugeriu Jaci.

\- Não, é melhor não. Seria impossível correr até os campos sem que ninguém desconfie, ou Quíron perceba.

Respondi-lhe. Sem nenhuma explicação, Logan soltou um grunhido irritado, seguido por uma risada irônica e sem sentido.

\- Sabe Milena, acho que para Quíron, vocês são as semideusas mais anormais que ele já treinou até hoje.

Satirizou ele. Eu o fuzilei com o olhar e mostrei-lhe o meu dedo médio. Não era possível que com essa confusão e entre o meu desespero, ele ainda tivesse coragem de fazer uma piada tão idiota.

\- Escuta aqui, seu bode homossexual! É melhor você parar de soltar bosta pela boca e ajudar-nos a achar Maria, se não quiser ter esse seu toquinho de cauda enfiado no –

\- Ei Milena, já chega!

Gritou Math, levantando os braços para cima.

Com isso, minha descarga de raiva passou. Um suspiro pesado soprou de meus lábios e deixei minha cabeça pender, enquanto me acalmava e tentava analisar a situação para resolvê-la. Ao olhar para cima novamente, vi que todos mantinham seus olhos fixos em mim, seus olhares brilhantes e confortantes demonstravam a confiança que eles tinham para comigo. Retribui-lhes isso com um olhar calmo e pacífico. Eu só tinha esperanças de que minha irmã estivesse bem.

\- Calma Mi, nós vamos encontrá-la.

Confortou-me Jaci, de maneira doce.

\- Obrigada.

Agradeci com um sorriso.

\- Talvez, possamos procurar por ela na floresta. As situações mais estranhas têm começado por lá, ultimamente.

Disse Math, um tanto hesitante. Eu entortei o lábio em receio, pois era justamente isso que eu temia; a floresta é muito perigosa às vezes e nós mal sabemos o que se esconde lá. Mas ele estava certo, e apesar de a floresta ser a pior das hipóteses, eu tinha que manter pensamentos positivos.

Estávamos todos tão preocupados com o fato de algo ter acontecido com Maria, que nem percebemos quando uma figura se arrastou para perto de nós e pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção. Viramos-nos assustados, pensando que poderiam ser um dos diretores do acampamento. Por sorte, era uma presença bem mais acolhedora e que por sinal, tinha a intenção de nos ajudar.

\- Nolan!

Exclamou Jaci.

O menino árvore estava afoito, ele havia visto algo na floresta e estava sem fôlego o suficiente para dizer. Ele fixou seus olhos amarelos em mim e com o ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões apontava em direção à floresta implorando por socorro.

\- U-ma me-me-nina n-na fl-floresta, ata-atacada! Pre-preciso de aju-ju-juda!

Era complicado entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, me aproximei dele para tentar acalmá-lo, mas ele agarrou de repente em meu pulso e me puxou fortemente em direção às árvores, sem que os outros pudessem ter tempo de nos acompanhar.

Embrenhamo-nos na floresta, Nolan me guiava de um modo muito mais rápido do que eu mesma tinha capacidade de segui-lo. Era quase como se estivesse voando, devido à sua força e velocidade. Não demorou muito, até que o menino árvore parou de repente, obrigando-me a frear para não bater de cara em suas costas; anunciando o fato de que havíamos chegado ao limite daquela trilha, pois mais adiante, o azul do céu e a ausência de vegetação, nos mostravam que estávamos à beira de um lugar alto. Nolan levantou cabeça e ficou imóvel, como se estivesse tentando ouvir um som distante. Em seguida, soltou meu pulso e rastejou até as folhagens de vários arbustos e se abaixou como um leopardo a espreita. Eu o observava de pé, sem saber o motivo daquilo, ele então me encarou com impaciência e esticando-se como uma samambaia, agarrou a manga da minha blusa e me puxou para o seu lado, embaixo dos arbustos.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Eu sussurrei.

Sem dizer nada, Nolan esticou sua mão até o meio da folhagem e a afastou, revelando uma cena, na qual meus olhos se arregalaram e me arrependi de todo o meu otimismo; uma enorme adaga negra prendia Maria pela sua jaqueta, ao tronco de uma árvore, enquanto duas meninas estranhas discutiam alto. Uma delas, que estava de costas para mim, era um tanto mais alta, comparado à mim, ou a Maria, ou a Jaci. Seu tom de pele era tão claro quanto da outra menina, e suas madeixas eram longas, castanho-claras e bem penteadas. Ela usava uma blusa rosada de mangas compridas, calças jeans e um par de sapatilhas marrons. Não parecia ser agressiva de primeira vista. Muito menos a outra, na qual era poucos centímetros mais baixa; seus cabelos eram mais escuros, mas longos na mesma proporção, e ao contrário da outra, essa usava um vestido jeans claro, estilo vintage e sandálias bege. As duas eram realmente muito bonitas, e havia certa semelhança entre elas. Mas eu nunca as tinha visto no acampamento. Na pior das situações, elas deveriam ser monstros disfarçados. Então, eu tive de agir. Virei-me para Nolan e pedi a ele que avisasse os outros sobre a situação, ele hesitou de início, mas lancei-lhe um duro olhar e ele imediatamente saiu.

Após isso, afastei-me da folhagem, ainda agachada e engatinhei pelo mato cautelosamente dando a volta pelo barranco, até chegar à minha irmã. Maria assistia a discussão das duas, perplexa. As cores tinham sumido de seu rosto e suas pupilas estavam paralisadas. O que quer tenha acontecido, foi algo realmente muito sério.

Estava atrás do tronco, teria que dar um jeito de tirar Maria dali, sem que elas percebessem. Então, ao examinar o chão à minha volta, encontrei uma pedra comum, e a joguei na direção em que me encontrava antes. A pedra atingiu os arbustos, emitindo um som suficientemente alto, para que as captoras parassem de discutir de repente e se virassem com cautela.

\- O que foi isso?

Perguntou a de vestido, em voz baixa.

Naquele momento, eu me apressei e cobrindo a boca de minha irmã, arranquei a adaga de sua jaqueta. Afastei a mão, quando tive certeza de que ela já havia se dado conta de que era eu e rapidamente a puxei junto comigo para dentro da floresta, correndo à toda velocidade.

\- Milena, você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri! As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais estranhas!

Gritou ela, ofegante, no meio da corrida.

\- É, eu percebi! Quem são aquelas duas?! São monstros?! Se forem, vamos alertar Quíron e os campistas, depressa!

\- Não! Não é nada disso, elas são –

Antes que Maria pudesse completar a frase, duas sombras cresceram aos nossos pés e se materializaram na nossa frente, bloqueando nossa passagem.

\- Os espectros...

Arquejei.

Logo, aquelas duas figuras sombrias adquiriam aos poucos cores e formas humanas. E eu não acreditei no que havia acontecido diante de mim...

Não era possível, não era.

\- Devolva minha adaga, por favor?

A mais alta ironizou, estendendo a mão aberta.

Minha irmã e eu recuamos para trás e eu apontei-lhes sua arma. Um objeto um pouco grande comparado à maioria; seu cabo era revestido de prata, com desenhos de escamas em alto relevo, a lâmina se estendia de 15 para 20 centímetros e sua composição era de...ferro estígio?

\- Acalmem-se, não vamos machucar vocês.

Disse a mais baixa, aproximando-se de nós.

\- Como eu posso saber disso?!

Questionei com a voz trêmula.

\- Por que estamos aqui somente como uma –

A menina mais alta pigarreou alto, impedindo-a de terminar a frase. Esta se virou para sua companheira e sussurrou, mas de uma forma suficientemente audível para mim.

-O que Ket?! Precisamos pelo menos agora dar certeza a elas de que não somos monstros. Ou você quer que elas avisem sobre nós para todos os campistas?

\- Ahn...ainda estamos aqui.

Eu avisei ironicamente.

A menina de nome Ket hesitou por um instante, dirigindo um olhar desconfiado para a outra, em seguida, percebendo que não lhe restavam mais opções, bufou de irritação.

\- Quem são vocês?

Perguntou ela.

\- Eu sou Milena Hawkings e essa é minha irmã, Maria Helena.

\- É, já nos conhecemos...

Satirizou ela.

\- E vocês? Quem são? Por que estão aqui?

\- Meu nome é Ketlyn Everett e essa é Kamily, minha irmã. Somos...somos filhas de Hades.

Filhas de Hades? Mas...Nico não era o único?

\- Vocês são irmãs de Nico?

Perguntei.

\- Nico? Quem é Nico?

Questionou Kamily.

\- Um terceiro filho de Hades, obviamente, meio irmão de vocês!

Eu exclamei, exasperada. As duas irmãs pareceram surpresas e assustadas com a novidade, seus membros paralisaram por um instante enquanto elas nos encaravam com o maxilar escancarado.

\- Papai nunca nos contou isso, por que ele escondeu isso da gente?

Murmurou Kamily para a irmã.

Estávamos todas confusas e perplexas com a situação. Algo estava passando despercebido por mim, eu sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

De repente, uma parte da profecia soou fortemente em minha cabeça, repetindo-se várias e várias vezes, até que eu me sentisse atordoada:

"Com a filha da morte, farão sua aliança"

A voz do Oráculo se assemelhava a sucessivas marteladas em minha cabeça. Minha visão se turvou e cambaleei aos poucos, perdendo os sentidos enquanto ouvia os gritos desesperados de Maria, e o susto das irmãs. Depois tive uma pequena visão apagada de minha irmã gritando por socorro e tudo escureceu.

Levantei em um sobressalto. Não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido comigo, me lembrava apenas da minha última visão antes de desmaiar completamente. Ainda fraca, examinei o ambiente à minha volta até encontrar Maria, que voltou-se para mim e sorriu de orelha a orelha ao me ver acordada. Era noite, inúmeras estrelas pontuavam o céu escuro, e estávamos ao redor de uma fogueira, rodeadas por várias rochas empilhadas. Olhei por cima do ombro para o alto, e confirmei minhas suspeitas: nós havíamos descido o barranco de pedra. Graças a isso, pude perceber logo depois, de imediato, que ainda continuávamos na companhia das ditas filhas de Hades, que alimentavam o fogo com gravetos e folhas secas.

\- O que aconteceu com você na floresta?

Perguntou Kamily.

Eu cerrei o cenho, tentando me lembrar de algo importante que havia acontecido, cujo causou a perda de minha consciência.

\- E-eu não sei...tive uma horrível dor de cabeça de repente.

Maria levantou uma das sobrancelhas, com certeza ela também sabia que algo estava errado.

Eu pisquei fortemente e assim, pude voltar completamente ao normal, para finalmente perceber que não estávamos apenas em quatro meninas. Math, Jaci e...Nico também estavam lá, aproximando-se da fogueira, juntaram-se a nós. Deviam estar um pouco perplexos se tiveram tempo de ouvir a história toda, o que também devia ter sido um incomodo para Nico.

\- Eles estão há muito tempo ai?

Perguntei, apontando-lhes em sua direção.

\- Nossa! Valeu pelo agradecimento!

Reclamou Math, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Maria soltou um pequeno risinho antes de responder.

\- Desde a hora em que você desmaiou. Nolan os trouxe até aqui.

De repente, um desespero tomou conta de mim. E as aulas de esgrima? E Quíron? E o Senhor D.? Com certeza, eles perceberam que havíamos desaparecido durante mais de três horas, deviam estar todos procurando por nós...bem, quase todos. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e cerrei os dentes.

\- Vish gente, o pessoal do acampamento deve ter percebido que sumimos, perdemos a aula de esgrima!

\- Realmente, mas não poderíamos deixar de ajudar vocês.

Disse Jaci.

\- Temos que voltar... Não podemos ficar aqui...e se Quíron descobri-

\- O que vai acontecer se eu descobrir?!

Questionou severamente uma voz masculina que todos trememos ao ouvir. Voltamos nossos olhares para o alto, para contemplar um Quíron zangado e confuso.

\- Eu sei o que está acontecendo, vocês não precisam esconder de mim e também não precisavam descobrir tudo sozinhos...na verdade, isso nem é assunto dos meninos, é de vocês três – ele disse, apontando para mim, para Maria e para Jaci – e de vocês duas – finalizou dirigindo-se as irmãs –. Nós temos muito que conversar.

As cores sumiram dos rostos das Everett, algo que elas não sabiam estava acontecendo. E para isso, havia apenas uma explicação...

A profecia.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que a profecia havia trazido-as até aqui...

"Com a filha da morte, farão sua aliança"

Era isso! Esse era o verso que havia soado em minha mente antes de eu desmaiar! Tudo estava se encaixando, tudo estava começando a fazer sentido.

\- Eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

Arrisquei.

\- E qual é?

Todos perguntaram em uníssono.

Eu voltei o meu olhar para os três filhos de Hades.

\- Vocês todos se apresentaram?

Finalizei, com um sorriso maroto.


	10. A breve mudança - Capítulo Extra

O veículo da família Hawkings se deslocava apressadamente pela estrada, por pouco não passando do limite de velocidade. O trânsito estava calmo na BR-116, comparado ao habitual; pelo menos era o que Josh pensava, ou talvez a sua pressa e o seu desespero o faziam ter uma percepção um tanto quanto equivocada em relação ao movimento na rodovia. Queria chegar logo ao seu destino, a cidade de Guaratinguetá, no estado de São Paulo.

Ser promovido para uma cidade no seu estado origem, era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido à ele, claro não só por isso, mas também pela segurança de suas filhas, que naquele momento, nem prestavam atenção ao modo como seu pai conduzia o automóvel. Maria Helena dormia profundamente em meio à dois travesseiros, no qual um deles pertencia a Milena, que repousava levemente a fronte no vidro gelado, pintado por inúmeras gotas de orvalho daquela manhã fria de sábado. Um fone de ouvido conectado ao seu iPod reproduzia a música Under the Milky Way, enquanto ela refletia sobre como não adiantaria para elas fugirem dos perigos e dos mistérios de suas vidas.

Não muito antes de a música chegar ao seu último verso, ouviu-se um murmúrio cansado, quando Maria desencostou-se do travesseiro com as pálpebras caídas e um fio de saliva escorrendo pelo queixo. Milena não conseguiu conter um pequeno riso em meio aquela cena, o que fez sua irmã entender o que se passava, obrigando-a a limpar o rosto rapidamente.

\- Onde estamos?

Ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

\- Boa pergunta... Pai, onde estamos?

Josh demorou um pouco para responder, enquanto puxava o veículo para o lado de um caminhão, em seguida, pisando no acelerador com força, ultrapassando-o.

\- Ein? Ah sim! Estamos à 110 quilômetros de nossa nova cidade!

Dois suspiros desgostosos foram assoprados por entre seus lábios. Estava claro para as irmãs, que essa nova vida seria mais emocionante para o pai delas, do que para elas. Apesar disso, estavam felizes pela oportunidade de emprego que ele recebera; fora promovido pela polícia e agora elas poderiam desfrutar de uma companhia paterna mais presente e com a certeza de que ele estaria seguro.

\- Só espero, que não tenhamos nenhum problema grave daqui pra frente...

Balbuciou Maria Helena.

E abrindo sua mochila, tirou seu par de fones de ouvido e o celular de um pequeno compartimento, e conectando-os, procurou pela sua lista a músicas, aquela que melhor caberia com seus sentimentos e com o tema de seus pensamentos: Mad World.


End file.
